re-do
by godhonggaring
Summary: Soonyoung sudah kepalang cinta dengan istri orang, sementara istri orang itu sedang rapuh dan butuh tempat berlindung dari suaminya. a 17's fic, soonyoung, jihoon, soonhoon / hozi etc. masih punya benang merah dengan Affair. M for language&violence (prev godhonggaring)
1. Chapter 1

Semua wanita hanya berharap menikah satu kali seumur hidupnya, begitupun dengan Jihoon. Ia berpikir meskipun ia dan mantan suaminya itu dijodohkan, mereka akan bisa bahagia seiring berjalannya waktu. Dibandingkan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Jihoon lebih percaya dengan cinta yang datang karena terbiasa. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tidak kunjung datang pada kehidupan rumah tangganya.

[.

(re-do)

 _Hei, ini untuk siapapun yang mengharapkan saya membuat sekuel dari Affair, maaf tapi ini bukan sekuel hahaha, ini lebih seperti versi cerita sebenarnya dan Affair sendiri adalah cuplikan kecil (yang mesum) dari jalan cerita re-do. Saya berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat ini terlihat seperti drama atau sinetron tapi sepertinya tidak bisa lol_

 _Sekali lagi, hati-hati dengan adanya violence, dan percayalah bahwa Jihoon adalah sosok yang kuat. Omong-omong, saya minta maaf karena pakai chara Seyong sebagai antagonis disini /cri_

.]

.

Lee Seyong baik pada awalnya, ia adalah pria lembut. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak menunda memiliki momongan mengingat alasan keduanya dijodohkan adalah keinginan masing-masing orangtua yang tidak tahan untuk segera menggendong cucu. Ketika rumah tangga mereka berjalan satu tahun lebih, dan Jihoon belum juga mengandung, Seyong menjadi curiga. Dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Seyong mulai menuduh yang tidak-tidak—mengenai Jihoon yang memiliki penyakit bahkan sampai secara kasar menyebut istrinya mandul. Jihoon tidak banyak bicara sejak terakhir ia mengajak Seyong untuk memeriksa kondisi reproduksi mereka, suaminya itu memukulinya dan meneriakinya perempuan sial karena tidak juga memberikannya anak.

Diam-diam Jihoon memeriksakan kondisinya sendiri. Di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja, ia sempat berkenalan dengan salah satu dokter kandungan yang setiap seminggu sekali buka praktik di rumah sakit tersebut—terkadang beberapa pasien jiwa memiliki keluhan dengan kandungan mereka meskipun mereka tidak mengandung, enam bulan lalu ada salah satu pasien yang melahirkan disana. Jihoon sempat melihat bayinya dan hatinya teriris, bahkan orang gila saja bisa memiliki anak.

Jihoon diminta datang ke rumah sakit umum tempat kenalannya bekerja jika ingin diperiksa lebih lanjut, namanya Yoon Jeonghan, sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak bernama Choi Hansol. Suaminya namanya Choi Seungcheol, tentara berpangkat kapten. Jeonghan perempuan yang sangat kalem, dan ia mengurus Hansol yang baru mulai menginjak usia empat tahun dengan sangat sabar meskipun sendirian. Seungcheol selalu pergi dalam misi, terkadang ia kembali dalam waktu satu bulan kemudian, di waktu yang lain ia bahkan baru kembali setelah satu tahun.

"Rahimmu dalam keadaan sehat, Jihoon. Juga tidak ada yang salah dengan alat reproduksimu. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa belum hamil hingga sekarang."

Jihoon terdiam, berarti selama ini sama sekali bukan salahnya.

"Lebih baik suamimu juga memeriksakan diri."

"Dia tidak akan mau, _eonni_. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, aku tidak suka dipukuli."

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya pelan, "Apa suamimu selalu begini?"

"Ya." Jihoon menatap balik Jeonghan dan Jeonghan sendiri merasa hatinya teriris ketika ia menembus mata Jihoon meskipun Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lee Jihoon- _ssi_ , kau memang dokter kejiwaan tapi sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu menutupi. Aku tahu hatimu gelisah, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan baik, tapi kita sama-sama wanita dan kita sama-sama bersuami." Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Jihoon bukan perempuan manis, Jihoon bukan perempuan yang gampang menangis. Bahkan ketika suaminya memukulinya ia masih bisa menahan emosi dan tidak menangis. Ia hanya diam. Tapi, Jeonghan yang mencoba menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan membuat sisinya yang ingin berkeluh kesah muncul. Selama ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada orangtuanya maupun mertuanya. Itu tidak menyakitinya, tapi mematikan hatinya secara perlahan.

Jihoon membalas genggaman tangan Jeonghan dengan lebih erat dan air matanya menetes sebelum ia bercerita.

.

Rumah sakit sedikit sibuk hari ini. Direktur Kwon yang sudah tua dengar-dengar akan segera diganti oleh putranya sendiri. Jihoon pernah bertemu dengan anak direktur tersebut yang sekarang sedang mencari titel Profesor. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung kalau tidak salah, Jihoon masuk untuk melanjutkan pendidikan spesialis ketika Soonyoung wisuda. Jihoon memanggilnya senior di beberapa kesempatan. Soonyoung sudah mendekati umur tiga puluh tapi wajahnya kelihatan seperti umur dua puluh tiga.

"Lee Jihoon- _ssi_." Soonyoung mengetuk meja yang dipakai Jihoon untuk meletakkan makan siangnya, "Boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk, ya mana bisa dia melarang anak direktur—calon direktur baru—untuk berbagi tempat? Lagipula dia sedang sendirian.

"Err." Jihoon berdeham, "Selamat atas promosi Anda sebentar lagi, kudengar Anda lulus ujian untuk jadi Profesor?"

"Oh, iya." Soonyoung menjawab dengan nasi di mulutnya, "Ayahku menyuruhku mencari titel itu, padahal selama aku jadi dokter, aku sudah merasa sangat cukup. Lalu dia mendadak mengatakan ingin aku yang menggantikannya di rumah sakit ini. Ah, merepotkan sekali."

Pria didepannya ini langsung bicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai respon untuk menghargai. Itu adalah kali pertamanya duduk berdua dengan Soonyoung dan terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan—atau mungkin hanya Soonyoung saja yang bicara.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, bahkan sampai Soonyoung sudah menjadi direktur yang baru, ia masih makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit, dan ia selalu mencari tempat duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Jihoon mulai risih, teman-teman sekantornya selalu meliriknya dengan berbagai macam tatapan sekarang. Jihoon berpikir jika ia membawa teman atau mencari tempat duduk untuk makan siang bersama teman yang lain, Soonyoung akan mengurungkan niat untuk duduk bersamanya. Seperti yang ia lakukan siang ini. Ia membawa seorang dokter muda baru lulus bernama Lee Seokmin untuk makan bersama, tapi Soonyoung tetap saja menghampiri mejanya.

"Jihoon- _ssi_ , boleh duduk disini?"

"Maaf, _sajangnim_. Tapi, seperti yang Anda lihat, tempat duduk disini sudah diisi."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Soonyoung masih memandangi Jihoon dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecanggungan meskipun yang ia tolak adalah seorang direktur. Seokmin yang merasa tidak enak hingga ia merasa ingin kencing.

"Tidak masalah, _sajangnim_. Anda bisa duduk disini, saya akan pindah, masih banyak tempat duduk kosong."

Soonyoung tersenyum menang lalu menatap Seokmin, "Terimakasih banyak, Lee Seokmin- _ssi_. Anda sungguh baik."

Seokmin beralih dan Soonyoung yang menempati tempatnya sekarang. Jihoon hanya memutar bola mata. Tidak peduli jika Soonyoung melihatnya melakukan hal tidak sopan tersebut.

"Jihoon, kau punya media sosial?"

Jihoon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, "Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni basa-basi Anda."

Jihoon membawa makanannya, tapi Soonyoung mencengkeram pergelangannya dan menahannya cukup keras hingga Jihoon menjatuhkan nampan berisi makan siangnya. Bunyi piring kaca yang pecah membuat semua orang memberikan atensi padanya dan juga Soonyoung disana. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang membuat kuping Jihoon berdenging sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, ha? Aku cuma mau makan siang denganmu."

"Dengan mengusir orang yang sebelumnya duduk denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengusirnya, kapan kau mendengarku menyuruhnya pergi dari sini?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menyentak tangan Soonyoung dan memunguti serpihan piring pecah ke atas nampannya, gelas plastik, sumpit dan sendoknya. Ia pergi tanpa melirik lagi pada Soonyoung—dan juga seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kafetaria.

Jihoon pulang ke rumah dan menemukan suaminya dengan keadaan marah. Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia sungguh tidak siap. Ia tidak mau dipukul. Tapi, ia tidak bisa kabur.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar jadi selingkuhan direktur?"

Jihoon berjengit, Seyong memukulnya di rahang dan ia tersungkur. Ia menatap Seyong dengan wajah yang kentara sekali ketakutan, "Aku tidak selingkuh!"

"Pembohong! Kau ini memang perempuan sial! Sudah tidak punya anak, selingkuh pula!"

Jihoon hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya sendiri di perut ketika suaminya menendanginya di bagian tersebut. Jihoon sudah menggigit bibir untuk menahan supaya ia tidak merintih sakit. Tapi kali ini Seyong mengamuk lebih parah dari biasanya dan Jihoon menerima dampak yang juga dua kali lipat.

"Cukup!" Jihoon menjerit, "Sakit, aku mohon hentikan—"

Jihoon berteriak lebih keras maka Seyong semakin menjadi. Jihoon biasanya tidak menangis, tapi kali ini ia menangis keras-keras dan memohon berhenti. Hatinya berdenyut teramat nyeri, tidak hanya tubuhnya tubuhnya yang disakiti.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menikahimu, untuk apa menikahi perempuan mandul!"

 _Aku tidak mandul. Aku sehat. Dokter Yoon bilang aku bisa punya anak._

Jihoon cuma bisa menangis ketika Seyong selesai memukulinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Darimana Seyong mengetahui isu bodoh tersebut? Jihoon tidak pernah selingkuh, bahkan meskipun Soonyoung gencar mendekatinya seperti itu. Jihoon masih sangat waras dan sadar bahwa ia adalah wanita yang sudah bersuami. Sebenci apapun ia pada Seyong, prinsip pernikahan yang suci selalu dipegang oleh Jihoon.

Entah kenapa Jihoon jadi teringat pada Soonyoung.

Seandainya, seandainya saja ia bertemu dengan Soonyoung lebih dulu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pria itu.

Dan mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini.

.

Jihoon kesulitan mengangkat lengan kirinya, Seyong menginjak lengan atasnya cukup keras kemarin dan sekarang rasanya seperti bengkak. Ia menolak ajakan Seokmin yang mengajaknya makan di kafetaria hari ini—yang sebenarnya sempat takut kalau-kalau Jihoon marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin. Jihoon memperlihatkan satu senyuman tipis dan berkata kalau hal tersebut tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Kira-kira lima belas menit setelahnya, Jihoon melihat Soonyoung masuk ke ruangannya. Ia menghela nafas, kenapa pria satu ini suka sekali mendekatinya.

"Coba angkat lenganmu."

Jihoon meliriknya kaget, "Apa?"

"Lee Jihoon- _ssi_ , ini dari atasanmu."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Soonyoung menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyingkap jas putih yang dipakai Jihoon. Soonyoung ingin mengatakan sesuatu—mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapi kemudian menutup lagi—ketika ia melihat memar di lengan atas Jihoon.

"Apa suamimu selalu seperti itu?" Soonyoung menatapnya, "Jihoon, bisa-bisanya kau bertahan dengannya."

"Maaf, Anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah tangga saya." Jihoon menarik tangannya turun. "Sebaiknya Anda pergi dari sini, menurut Anda apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika Anda terus-menerus mendekati perempuan yang sudah bersuami?"

"Orang akan bilang kalau aku sedang berusaha mendekati istri orang." Soonyoung menunjukkan senyuman miring, "Tolong jangan salahkan aku, Jihoon. Tapi, aku memang menyukai istri orang—wanita yang sudah bersuami."

Jihoon tahu ia seharusnya marah—sebenarnya Jihoon juga marah, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Soonyoung seperti begitu rendah memandangnya, menganggapnya gampangan dengan cara seperti itu. Alih-alih marah dan membentak, Jihoon hanya diam.

"Tolong keluar dari sini, _sajangnim_." Jihoon lebih seperti memohon daripada memerintah atau mengusir dengan nada bicara selemah itu. "Saya pikir banyak perempuan lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada saya, dan lebih sempurna." — _seperti apa yang dikatakan suamiku._

Soonyoung memalingkan mukanya, meninggalkan ruangan Jihoon dengan satu kalimat terakhir yang sialnya malah membuat Jihoon berdebar.

"Aku menunggumu bercerai dengan suamimu, Jihoon."

.

"APA-APAAN INI LEE JIHOON?!"

Jihoon baru saja memasuki rumah saat Seyong mendadak menjambak rambutnya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di ponsel. Jihoon terkejut ketika melihat ada sebuah gambar dimana Soonyoung sedang mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak lengan jasnya untuk melihat luka lebam yang ia punya di lengan atas sebelah.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa mengadu pada selingkuhanmu kalau kau dipukuli, benar begitu? Hah, kau pikir kau bisa mendapat perlindungan darinya?"

Seyong mendorong wajah Jihoon hingga wajahnya membentur dinding. Jihoon pening, meraba hidungnya yang terbentur cukup keras, sedikit kebawah dan Jihoon merasakan basah di bagian philtrum. Jihoon tahu hidungnya berdarah.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" Jihoon mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, sudah sangat jelas kalau suaminya memiliki mata-mata di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Suaminya memukulnya di wajah. Jihoon berusaha menghindar, tapi itu malah semakin membuat Seyong kalap.

"Sialan, Jihoon. Perempuan sial!"

Jihoon selalu merasa sakit hati ketika Seyong mulai memaki-makinya, ia mendadak teringat apa kata ibunya. Jihoon adalah anak tunggal. Orangtuanya selalu menginginkannya bahagia. Ketika kenalan orangtuanya mengenalkan Seyong—yang seorang dosen dan saat itu berperilaku sangat baik, mereka langsung sepakat untuk menjodohkan keduanya.

Ibunya selalu bilang kalau Jihoon adalah harta paling berharga yang dimiiki orangtuanya, dan Jihoon sejak remaja selalu diberi penekanan bahwa ia harus bisa menghargai suaminya kelak dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kadang ibunya curhat mengenai ia dan ayah Jihoon yang dijodohkan, namun mereka bahagia dan memiliki Jihoon.

 _Perempuan itu bukan sosok yang bisa disakiti, Jihoon._

Jihoon meneteskan air mata lagi, ia meronta ketika Seyong membawanya ke kamar mandi dan memasukkan kepalanya dengan paksa ke dalam bak air mereka.

"Renungkan baik-baik sambil kau mendinginkan kepalamu, jalang." Kepala Jihoon didorong masuk lagi ke dalam air, kali ini lebih lama hingga Jihoon terbatuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tergugu karena air yang dingin.

"Kumohon…" Jihoon terbatuk, "Hentikan—"

Hal itu percuma. Seyong sedang berada di puncak kemarahannya. Jihoon memilih menangis di kamar mandi hingga menjerit-jerit ketika Seyong pergi keluar untuk minum. Malam itu juga ia mengepak barang-barangnya dan pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu suaminya. Tidak, Jihoon tidak pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, Seyong pasti akan menemukannya disana, dan orangtuanya tidak akan bisa melindunginya. Seyong sangat pintar bicara dan bermanis muka, yang ada Jihoon malah akan dibujuk orangtuanya untuk pulang bersama suaminya.

Jihoon mendial nomor Jeonghan, syukurlah segera diangkat. Jihoon sangat takut jika tiba-tiba saja Seyong menemukannya di jalan.

"Jihoon? Astaga kau kenapa?" Jeonghan terdengar panik ketika ia mendengar Jihoon agak sesenggukan di telepon.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Dokter Yoon." Jihoon menelan ludahnya, "Apakah kira-kira Anda keberatan jika aku menginap di rumah Anda malam ini?"

Jeonghan terdengar berisik di seberang sana, "Dimana kau sekarang? Aku segera menjemputmu, Hansol baru saja tidur jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Yoon." Jihoon rasanya seperti ingin menangis lagi, ia memberitahu posisinya pada Jeonghan dan wanita itu bilang ia akan tiba disana sepuluh menit lagi.

.

(to be continued)

Psst, pls leave ur review, te-he-


	2. Chapter 2

(re-do)

2/?

.

Jeonghan menemukan Jihoon di halte bus malam itu, ia menepikan mobilnya di dekat halte dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menepuk pundak Jihoon perlahan, tapi itu tetap saja membuat Jihoon kaget.

"Ah, _eonni_."

"Ayo segera pergi." Jeonghan menggandeng lengan Jihoon dan membawakan tasnya. Jeonghan—meskipun cuma diterangi cahaya lampu halte, Jeonghan bisa melihat lebam di sekitar wajah Jihoon—terutama karena warna asli kulit Jihoon yang pucat.

Jeonghan mendengar ponsel Jihoon berbunyi sepanjang perjalanan, dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselnya, Jihoon juga tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Air mukanya kosong. Jeonghan bahkan tidak berani membawanya bicara.

Mereka sampai lima belas menit kemudian di rumah Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengernyit menyadari ada mobil lain di pelataran rumahnya. Jeonghan berdecak menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Jihoon, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Jeonghan berucap ramah.

Jihoon mengangguk, menuruti Jeonghan. Ia membawa tasnya sendiri setelah menolak tawaran Jeonghan untuk membawakannya. Rumahnya tidak terkunci dan televisi di ruang tengah berbunyi. Jeonghan berlari masuk ke rumah dan Jihoon di belakangnya bisa mendengar Jeonghan berteriak.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!"

Jihoon melangkah lebih jauh dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan ada Soonyoung di rumah Jeonghan.

"Astaga, _noona_. Aku sedang galau dan ibu mengomel terus di rumah, biarkan aku menginap disini ya?" Soonyoung tengkurap di sofa ruang tengah sambil makan kentang goreng. Jeonghan menggeleng memilih untuk mengecek langsung ke kamar Hansol—sejenak lupa pada Jihoon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ketika Jeonghan beralih, Soonyoung yang baru saja menggigit kentang goreng melongo melihat Jihoon disana. Kentang goreng tidak jadi digigit, tapi jatuh ke lantai.

"O-oh, Jihoon?"

Jihoon langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berlari keluar dari rumah Jeonghan. Soonyoung langsung melompat dari sofa dan mengejarnya. Ia berhasil menangkap pundak Jihoon dan membuatnya berhenti ketika masih di halaman rumah.

"Kenapa kau malah lari?" Soonyoung terdengar seperti mengeluh, "Apa kau sebenci itu padaku, ha? Jeonghan- _noona_ sudah membawamu kesini dan kau malah mau lari tanpa bilang apa-apa padanya?"

Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung membalik tubuhnya, namun ketika ingat, Jihoon langsung menutupi mukanya.

Soonyoung mendadak senewen seperti bocah rewel.

"Astaga apa-apaan lagi ini, sekarang kau tidak mau melihat wajahku? Oke, Lee Jihoon. Aku tidak menyentuhmu, oke. Tapi kembalilah ke rumah Jeonghan- _noona_." Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Kau lihat? Aku sudah mengangkat tanganku. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Jihoon memalingkan muka dari Soonyoung dan kembali masuk ke rumah Jeonghan. Bukannya ia setidak sopan itu tidak mau melihat wajah Soonyoung, ia hanya tidak ingin Soonyoung melihat memar di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Soonyoung tambah peduli padanya.

Yang ditinggalkan menghela nafasnya, melihat Jihoon yang memasuki rumah Jeonghan dan disambut oleh pemilik rumah. Jihoon menggeleng pada Jeonghan dan kemudian Soonyoung melihat Jeonghan menatapnya—memberikan isyarat bahwa ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengecek Hansol sebentar.

Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat isyarat mengetik dengan tangan kepada Jeonghan. _Aku akan mengirim lewat pesan teks._

.

Jeonghan membuka pesan masuk dari Soonyoung ketika ia menyuruh Jihoon untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia bersandar di dinding dan membaca pesannya.

 _Noona, kenapa Jihoon bisa ada disini? Aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk melupakan galauku ini tapi sumber galaunya malah kau bawa ke rumahmu. Noona jangan tidur dulu nanti, biarkan Jihoon istirahat dulu jika noona penasaran ada apa diantara kami. Dan aku juga ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada noona._

Jeonghan menepuk dahi, "Astaga, jangan bilang Jihoon itu perempuan yang ditaksir Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini—"

Jeonghan menawari Jihoon untuk makan ketika Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi, "Jihoon, kau mau makan dulu?"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih, _eonni_. Sebelum pulang ke rumah tadi aku sudah makan. Rasanya masih kenyang."

Jeonghan tersenyum balik padanya, "Ah baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja." Diam-diam Jeonghan memperhatikan lebam di wajah Jihoon, lalu menggigit bibirnya ketika memikirkan seberapa ngilu rasanya.

Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih lalu masuk ke kamar tamu yang tadi sudah ditunjukkan Jeonghan padanya. Jihoon mengganti _bathrobe_ dengan piyama lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Ia meringis ketika punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

Ia meraih ponselnya di nakas, ada sekitar sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Semua dari Seyong. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja pulang ke rumah dan ketika sadar Jihoon tidak ada ia langsung mencari-cari. Jihoon membuka satu pesan yang dikirimkan Seyong padanya.

 _Dimana kau? Aku akan mendapatkanmu kemanapun kau pergi, Jihoon!_

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Mematikan ponselnya sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

.

Jeonghan mendatangi Soonyoung yang duduk di kursi teras rumahnya, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan, "Jihoon sudah tidur?"

Dokter kandungan mengangkat bahu, "Setelah mandi dia langsung kusuruh untuk istirahat. Dia menolak untuk makan."

Soonyoung masuk ke rumah Jeonghan, Jeonghan mengikutinya di belakang setelah menutup pintu rumah dan bertanya, "Soonyoung, ketika kau bilang kau menyukai seorang wanita yang sudah menikah itu, apa yang kau maksud itu Jihoon? Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung duduk lagi di sofa ruang tengah, tapi tidak melanjutkan untuk memakan kentang gorengnya yang masih tersisa banyak, "Ya. _Noona_ benar seratus persen."

Jeonghan duduk di hadapan Soonyoung, menggebrak meja, "Heh, kau itu sudah jadi direktur rumah sakit. Kenapa kau masih bodoh sekali, sih?"

" _Noona_ kenapa malah marah?" Soonyoung membela diri, "Bukan mauku jatuh cinta pada Jihoon. Tapi itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan, _noona_ lihat kan? Dia menghindariku seperti itu!" Soonyoung menghempaskan punggungnya di sofa, mendesah lelah, "Aku bisa gila kalau begini."

"Kau memang gila, astaga kenapa bisa aku punya sepupu sebodoh dirimu—" Jeonghan bersungut-sungut, "Soonyoung, aku tidak bilang perasaanmu itu salah. Tapi aku tahu jelas sifatmu yang pasti akan mengejar apa yang kau mau, tidak peduli apapun."

"Jihoon itu korban _DV_ , aku hanya harus tetap membuatnya cinta padaku dan menunggunya bercerai dengan suaminya."

Jeonghan memukul kepala Soonyoung keras-keras, "Astaga kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Kwon Soonyoung!?" Jeonghan nyaris berteriak saking gregetannya, "Kau pikir bercerai bisa dilakukan seenak jidat? Kau pasti sudah mulai mendekati Jihoon di tempat kerja kan? Soonyoung, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suami Jihoon akan semakin marah jika mengetahui istrinya didekati orang lain?"

Soonyoung terdiam, berusaha memahami kata-kata Jeonghan, "Ha?"

"Soonyoung, Seungcheol yang bukan orang tempramen saja bisa cemburu dan marah padaku jika aku pulang bersama teman meskipun sebenarnya aku hanya menumpang ketika sewaktu-waktu mobilku bermasalah. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika suami Jihoon yang tempramen itu mengetahui istrinya sedang didekati pria lain? dia bisa saja marah dan menyakiti Jihoon—" Jeonghan memberi jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "—seperti tadi."

"Seperti tadi?"

"Kau tidak lihat lebam baru di wajah Jihoon?" Jeonghan melirik Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak melihat leb—oh." Soonyoung mengingat sesuatu, "Dia menutupi wajahnya ketika aku mengejarnya di halaman tadi, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya."

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya, "Aku kasihan pada Jihoon."

"Ah benar, aku ingin menanyakan ini." Soonyoung kembali menghadap Jeonghan, "Aku tahu bahwa Jihoon mengalami _DV_ , tapi selama ini aku tidak tahu apa alasan suaminya melakukan itu. Jihoon yang mengalami kekerasan sudah jadi rahasia umum karena ia sering datang ke kantor dengan lebam, tapi tidak ada yang tahu alasannya." Soonyoung berdeham, "Maksudku, meskipun suami Jihoon tempramen, selalu ada alasan dibalik suatu kejadian. Sekecil apapun itu."

Jeonghan tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini padamu atau tidak, Soonyoung. Tapi, menurutku kau harus tahu."

Soonyoung mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Jihoon sudah sekitar dua tahun menikah, ia dan suaminya ingin cepat memiliki anak, tapi Jihoon belum mengandung juga, dan suaminya mulai tempramen dan gampang marah. Jadi, kurasa kau tahu apa sebabnya."

Soonyoung terkejut, "Mandul?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Tapi bukan Jihoon, aku pernah memeriksa kondisi reproduksinya dan Jihoon sangat sehat, organnya matang dan dia bisa memiliki anak kapan saja. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan organ dalamnya. Jadi kau bisa menyimpulkannya kan, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa laki-laki itu tidak bisa bersyukur? Apa dia tidak ingin memeriksakan kondisinya supaya ia tahu siapa yang sebenarnya—"

"Sudah, Soonyoung." Jeonghan memotong, "Jihoon pernah mengajaknya untuk memeriksakan diri bersama, tapi suaminya sangat marah dan ia dipukuli—sejak saat itulah hampir tiap hari Jihoon mendapatkan memar baru. Ketika suaminya pergi, Jihoon pernah tidak sengaja menemukan amplop lecek di tempat sampah di kamar mereka. Jihoon tahu suaminya mandul, tapi ia tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu agar tidak menyinggung suaminya."

Soonyoung menggaruk pelipis dengan dahi berkerut hebat, "Astaga, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti karena kau bodoh." Jeonghan menoyor kepala Soonyoung, "Jihoon berkata padaku dia akan bertahan semampunya, ia ingin menyokong suaminya—siapapun pasti akan sangat terguncang jika mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak bisa memiliki anak, karena itu Jihoon berusaha mengerti karena hanya ia yang mengetahui hal ini. Ia berharap suatu saat suaminya bisa berubah dengan melihat ketulusannya."

Soonyoung mendadak berdiri, ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Soonyoung, sudah mau pulang?"

"Menurutmu ini sudah jam berapa, _noona_? Aku mau pulang ke apartemenku saja. Cepat tidur sana, besok kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hansol."

Jeonghan tersenyum miring, "Hoo, biarpun bujangan, pria yang usianya hampir tiga puluh memang beda ya." Jeonghan ikut berdiri, menepuk pundak Soonyoung, "Hati-hati."

Soonyoung tersenyum, pamit pada Jeonghan dan membawa pergi mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Ia berhenti ketika melihat _traffic light_ berubah warna menjadi merah di persimpangan, menahan diri untuk memukul kemudi—ia nyaris saja bisa menembus lampu merah ini, sekarang ia harus menunggu semenit lebih sebelum bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia kembali teringat dengan cerita Jeonghan, lalu ia mengingat Jihoon yang menutupi mukanya agar Soonyoung tidak bisa melihatnya. Soonyoung membayangkan memar seperti apa yang dimiliki Jihoon di wajahnya, dan mendadak hatinya merasa nyeri.

"Lee Jihoon, kenapa kau teguh sekali?" Soonyoung tertawa sendiri di dalam mobil, matanya bergerak melirik lampu merah yang masih tersisa tiga puluh detik lagi.

Sial, rasanya ia semakin tergila-gila pada Jihoon—

.

"Soonyoung itu sepupuku, Ayahnya Soonyoung adalah adik dari Ibuku." Jeonghan menjelaskan kepada Jihoon ketika perempuan itu bertanya, ia mengoleskan selai rasa coklat kesukaan Hansol sementara anak balita itu bertanya pada Ibunya, " _Mom_ , semalam _Uncle_ Soonyoung ada datang kemari?"

Jihoon mengangguk sementara Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Ya, sayang. Tapi kamu sudah tidur semalam."

Jihoon masih diam, menatap sarapan di depannya hingga Jeonghan membuatnya sadar dari melamun, "Kau pasti kaget karena ada dia semalam disini."

"Ti-tidak, anu.. maksudku—" Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya, "Iya, aku kaget."

Jeonghan tertawa kalem, "Dia punya kunci duplikat rumah ini dan sering menemani Hansol hingga malam hari kalau aku sibuk di rumah sakit karena ada pasien yang melahirkan, kau tahu kan suamiku jarang di rumah dan aku tidak memiliki _baby sitter_." Jeonghan mengetuk piring Jihoon dengan sendok, "Makan ini Jihoon. Jangan cuma dipelototi saja. Aku memang tidak pandai memasak, tapi masakanku tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Jihoon baru sadar, ia meringis—takut kalau-kalau Jeonghan tersinggung. "Maaf, _eonni_."

"Oh iya." Jeonghan bicara lagi setelah menelan satu gigitan roti isi, "Soonyoung menghubungiku hari ini, dia bilang kau tidak perlu masuk dulu. Dia menyuruhmu untuk membuat memar di wajahmu hilang, baru kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Jihoon tersedak, sementara Hansol sudah merengek minta diantar ke _playgroup_ , katanya mau cepat ketemu temannya dan main bersama Bu Guru. Jeonghan sabar menjawab "Ya." Sambil bersiap-siap.

"Kutinggal dulu ya, Jihoon. Jangan sungkan di rumahku, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Jeonghan berpesan sambil menuntun Hansol dan mengajaknya bernyanyi lagu dalam bahasa Inggris. Hansol lancar dan fasih di umur semuda itu.

 _Are you sleeping, are you sleeping brother John brother John  
Morning bells are ringing morning bells are ringing ding dang dong_

Hansol memotong nyanyiannya, " _When will I have a brother, Mom?_ " " _As soon as possible, sweetheart._ "

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarkan sambil mengikuti Jeonghan hingga di teras rumah, ia melambaikan tangan pada Jeonghan dan si kecil Hansol. Jihoon menutup kembali pintu rumah Jeonghan dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ia menghidupkan ponselnya dan segera menyalin nomor-nomor penting di atas kertas—syukurlah orangtuanya belum menghubunginya. Tapi Jihoon kaget ketika ada nomor tidak dikenal yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _Hei, ini Kwon Soonyoung. Aku cuma mau memberitahumu Jihoon, mungkin saja kau akan memerlukan bantuanku karena yah, Jeonghan-noona sering sibuk di rumah sakit. Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku._

Jihoon tanpa sadar menuliskan nomor Soonyoung juga di daftar kontak penting yang ia salin. Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika Seyong bisa saja mengaktifkan fitur GPS di ponselnya dan akan menemukannya dimanapun. Ia teringat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan suaminya semalam sebelum tidur.

Ia benar-benar ingin kabur dari suaminya.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Jihoon adalah ia harus membeli ponsel baru. Tanpa pikir panjang ia membalas pesan Soonyoung dengan cepat sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

 _Maaf merepotkan Anda, sajangnim. Tapi, bisakah Anda membelikan saya ponsel baru? Saya akan mengganti uang Anda. Maaf lancang karena langsung meminta bantuan kepada Anda, terima kasih sebelumnya._

Di saat seperti ini, Soonyoung adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia repotkan.

Di ruangannya, Soonyoung tersenyum melihat pesan balasan dari Jihoon. Mungkin Jihoon bisa saja menolaknya berkali-kali sekarang, dan Soonyoung mungkin akan sedikit menjaga jarak agar bukan Jihoon yang kena imbas dari perasaan suka sepihaknya ini. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan menyerah mendapatkan perempuan itu. Tidak akan sebelum ia mendapatkan Jihoon.

.

(to be continued)

-mau lanjut tulunq di ripiu ya, saya bakal (usahain) update cepet untuk fik ini. Tapi terbatas 2k atau 3k aja sih per chapter he he. Thanks udah mau mampir (apalagi kalau ninggalin sesuatu gitu /apaansihlo)


	3. Chapter 3

(re-do)

3/?

.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang berdiri di bingkai puntu rumah Jeonghan. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kantongan dari kertas yang di dalamnya berisi kotak ponsel beserta kartu operator seluler. Jihoon melirik isi kantongan dan ia menatap Soonyoung lagi.

Soonyoung balas menatapnya, "Sebenci itu padaku sampai kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk ke rumah sepupuku sendiri?"

Jihoon baru sadar bahwa Soonyoung adalah sepupu Jeonghan. Ia minggir, "Masuklah, maaf tadi saya—"

"Kau suka sekali bicara formal, kita tidak sedang di kantor." Soonyoung masuk sambil melonggarkan dasi lalu tanpa sungkan mendaratkan punggung dan bokongnya di sofa rumah Jeonghan, ia menemukan kentang gorengnya masih ada di bawah sofa. Soonyoung mendengus, kakak sepupunya yang cantik sebenarnya punya sifat pemalas yang sama sekali tidak patut ditiru.

"Lalu, aku harus bicara seperti ini?" tanya Jihoon, bahasa sopannya hilang, "Kujamin kau akan tersinggung kalau mendengar cara bicaraku yang asli."

Soonyoung tertawa keras, mengibaskan tangan, "Sudah, coba saja ponselmu. Aku belikan asal, tidak murah dan tidak mahal. Semoga cocok dengan seleramu."

Jihoon cemberut. Memilih untuk duduk karena ia sadar sedari tadi Soonyoung melirik kakinya yang hanya dibalut celana pendek sepaha. Soonyoung baru berkedip ketika Jihoon menutupi paha dengan bantal sofa.

"Terima kasih." Jihoon mengangkat ponsel yang sudah dia aktifkan, ia memasang _phonecase_ warna merah yang juga sudah dibelikan Soonyoung, " _Phonecase_ nya juga."

"Syukurlah, kukira kau tidak suka warna merah stroberi seperti itu." Soonyoung berkomentar.

Jihoon mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai memasukkan kontak-kontak yang ia catat disana dalam ponsel. Soonyoung diam-diam melirik, ia bisa melihat Jihoon berhenti mengetikkan digit nomor di ponsel.

"Wah, kau mencatat nomorku?" Soonyoung mengatakannya sambil menyengir. "Simpan lah, cepat."

Jihoon merengut, "Tidak sopan." Dengusnya.

Jihoon mengetik nomor Soonyoung dengan cepat dan menamainya dengan 'Tuan Gila' sebelum memencet tombol simpan.

Soonyoung tidak memperhatikan gerakan cepat Jihoon. Ia kembali memperhatikan kaki Jihoon. Raut wajahnya kelihatan kesal—lebam di kulit Jihoon benar-benar kentara. Ia menaikkan pandangan hingga ke wajah Jihoon dan kebetulan ia bertemu pandangan dengan perempuan itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Jihoon menghardik galak.

Soonyoung masih menatapnya serius. Ia membayangkan lebam lain yang ada di balik pakaian Jihoon.

"Sakit, kan?"

Jihoon berkedip sedetik, secepat itu pula ia sadar kalau tangan Soonyoung meraih dagunya dan mengecek kondisi wajahnya. Jihoon meringis, agak nyeri ketika jari Soonyoung mengenai bagian yang kena pukul Seyong semalam.

"Sakit." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung balik, wajahnya sendu, "Jarimu menekan disana."

Soonyoung sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, "Aku gatal mau memeriksa seberapa jauh lebammu, tapi kurasa Jeonghan- _noona_ lebih bernafsu untuk hal itu. Atau kau mau memeriksanya sendiri? Kau dokter juga kan?"

Jihoon menyentuh pipinya dan menekan di tempat yang sebelumnya disentuh Soonyoung. Ia mengaduh pelan, tidak tahu bahwa tekanan yang ia berikan ternyata terlalu keras.

Soonyoung tertawa sekali lagi, ia menggusak rambut Jihoon lalu berdiri, "Aku lupa jam makan siang ada janji dengan seseorang." Lalu ia berjalan keluar rumah Jeonghan, Jihoon menatapnya dalam diam. Tapi, ketika Soonyoung berbalik ia kikuk lalu reflek melambaikan tangan dengan kaku.

"Ha—hati-hati."

Soonyoung tersenyum padanya, "Sembuhlah dengan cepat. Aku ingin cepat melihatmu lagi di rumah sakit."

Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya mendadak beraktifitas lebih cepat. Ia tidak membalas ucapan Soonyoung, dan tetap duduk di tempatnya sekarang. Ia menyentuh lagi pipinya, di tempat yang sebelumnya disentuh Soonyoung—menekannya sekali lagi.

" _Sakit kan?"_

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk meringis. Tanpa sadar menekan lebih keras.

 _Apa aku jahat sekali jika seandainya aku mengharapkan sakit ini hilang?_

.

"Ya Tuhan, Jihoon! Kemana saja kau? Seyong sangat khawatir padamu!"

Jihoon diam mendengarkan suara Ibunya di telepon, "Aku ada di rumah teman, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Syukurlah, kau sudah menghubungi suamimu atau belum?"

"Ibu, aku ingin bercerai dengan Seyong. Jika Ibu ingin tahu apa alasannya, tolong temui aku di kafe N setengah jam lagi."

Jihoon ingin menutupi rumah tangganya yang kacau dari Ibunya selamanya. Entah logika atau perasaan yang menguasainya, ia tidak tahu. Jihoon tidak ingin sakit lebih dari ini.

.

Nyonya Lee sedikit bingung ketika Jihoon datang dengan pakaian lengkap menutupi seluruh badan—bahkan Jihoon memakai masker. Setahu wanita itu, putrinya tidak suka memakai pakaian kelewat tertutup karena Jihoon suka mengeluh panas dan ia tidak suka berkeringat. Ketika Jihoon membuka maskernya, Nyonya Lee terkejut melihat ada lebam yang cukup besar di pipi putrinya—di dekat mulut.

"Astaga, Jihoon. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Lebam itu—"

"Bu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Ibu mengetahui ini.." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, "Sungguh, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ibu. Membuat Ibu khawatir seperti ini hanya akan melukai hatiku sendiri, aku ingin Ibu tahu kalau selama ini aku bahagia bersama suamiku, meskipun baru dua tahun, meskipun kami belum memiliki anak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Dua tahun masih sangat awal, anak tidak selalu datang dengan cepat. Bahkan ada yang lima atau sepuluh tahun kemudian baru mereka diberikan anak. Tuhan selalu adil, jadi jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam." Nyonya Lee berkata lembut. Dan Jihoon berpikir bahwa ia memang lebih banyak memiliki kemiripan dengan Ayahnya dalam sifat dan pola pikir. Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat positif, sabar dan hangat. Beda dengannya, meskipun kalau dalam urusan fisik ia seperti kloningan sang Ibu.

"Aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam, Bu. Tapi, Seyong yang berpikir begitu."

Jihoon menunjuk pipinya, "Lebam ini, Seyong yang membuatnya. Dia sangat marah padaku kemarin malam. Dia mendengar gosip kalau aku berselingkuh dengan direktur rumah sakit jiwa tempatku bekerja. Aku mempertanyakan sumber isu itu tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin marah. demi apapun, aku tidak selingkuh. Aku tidak mau menghianatinya, Bu. Aku bahkan merasa bodoh berharap jika suatu saat dia bisa berubah. Mungkin mentalku kurang kuat, tapi…tapi Bu—" Jihoon berjeda sejenak hanya untuk menarik nafas, ia perlu membuat dirinya tetap tenang, setidaknya ia bisa membuat dirinya tidak menangis di hadapan ibunya. "Ibu dan Ayah memang tidak pernah mendidikku dengan cara yang kasar, aku hidup dalam lingkungan yang tidak pernah mengalami kekerasan. Aku baru pertama kalinya menikah, Bu. Aku tidak tahu kelakuan Seyong terhadapku itu bisa dikatakan wajar ataukah tidak. Jika stress, ia akan melampiaskannya dengan memukuliku. Jika marah ia malah akan semakin menjadi. Emosi memang perlu pelampiasan jadi kupikir mungkin bukan cuma aku yang mengalami ini lalu aku bertahan. Tapi, ini kelamaan jadi sakit, Bu. Aku tidak tahan sakitnya."

Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan putrinya, lalu ia sadar mengenai tulang-tulang jari Jihoon yang sangat terasa di permukaan telapaknya. Apakah putrinya tambah kurus? Matanya agak cowong, tapi kelopaknya bengkak pagi ini. Apa semalam dia menangis? Apa dia kurang tidur?

"Jihoon, sudah berapa lama kau mengalami ini?"

Jihoon tersenyum, menghela nafasnya. "Sejak Seyong tahu kalau rumah tangga kami tidak akan pernah dikaruniai anak."

.

Ibunya berkata akan membantu Jihoon untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kekerasan yang dialami putrinya, tapi Jihoon menolak. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan bukti itu sebagai alasan perceraian karena itu akan mengungkit latar belakang yang lain dan alasan yang lain lagi dan Jihoon tidak ingin kekurangan suaminya terkuak di pengadilan. Ia ingin memakai alasan lain yang sekiranya bisa membuat Seyong akan setuju untuk bercerai dengannya. Dan Ibunya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk membantu rencananya kali ini.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja besok."

Soonyoung kembali ke rumah Jeonghan lagi sore ini. Ia sehabis menjemput Hansol di penitipan anak karena Jeonghan menelepon dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memiliki tiga pasien yang akan melahirkan. Ia baru saja selesai menyuruh Hansol untuk mandi dan tidur saat Jihoon memintanya untuk menemuinya di kamar karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Serius? Lebam-lebam itu bagaimana? Ketika duduk bersandar saja aku masih melihatmu meringis."

"Soonyoung, kau mau aku bercerai dengan Seyong, bukan?"

Mata Soonyoung berkilat begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Jihoon.

"Kau mau bercerai dengan suamimu?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku sering merasa kasihan, tapi aku tidak suka jika harus terus-terusan sakit. Bagaimana menurutmu, Soonyoung?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, lalu berkedip sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "Wajar atau tidak jika aku hanya berusaha untuk mencari kebahagiaan demi diriku sendiri?"

Soonyoung tersenyum puas, Jihoon seperti sebuah gumpalan kejutan yang tidak berhenti membuatnya terkesan. Kemarin ia terlihat begitu rapuh, namun hari ini dia sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang sangat kuat, dan sedikit mendorong egoisme serta ambisinya dengan keberanian. Sial, ada berapa populasi wanita seperti ini di Korea Selatan?

"Sangat wajar." Senyum Soonyoung sama sekali tidak pudar. "Jika kau perlu bantuan untuk itu, aku akan sangat siap."

Jihoon sendiri bukannya tidak tahu kalau kakinya gemetar. Membuat keputusan seperti ini sama saja seperti bermain api. Jika ia meminta Soonyoung membantunya maka ia tidak akan bisa mundur lagi. Jihoon hanya bisa bertaruh apakah Seyong akan menceraikannya atau tetap membuatnya menjadi sansak setiap hari. Pilihan kedua hanya akan membuatnya terpuruk seumur hidup.

Tidak—tidak ada pilihan kedua. Ia harus berhasil.

"Lakukan perselingkuhan yang sudah sering disuarakan orang-orang itu, aku tahu mata-mata suamiku ada di rumah sakit. Apa kau keberatan, Soonyoung?"

"Astaga, idemu benar-benar gila. Jadi kita berpura-pura selingkuh begitu? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja, Jihoon?" Soonyoung awalnya tertawa, tapi segera berhenti dan buru-buru menyambung ketika ia melihat raut masam Jihoon, "Haha, bercanda, baiklah, kau mungkin sudah gila karena mengajak orang yang terang-terangan menyukaimu untuk melakukan ini. Tapi, tenang saja, aku suka orang-orang gila."

Jihoon mencibirnya, "Kupikir kau lebih cocok menjadi pasiennya dibandingkan spesialis jiwa."

"Bukan cuma aku Jihoon, tapi kita."

Mereka sempat terlibat hening sesaat sebelum ponsel Soonyoung berbunyi. Ada nama Jeonghan di layar ponselnya. Ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat, "Ya, _noona_?"

Jihoon memperhatikan raut muka Soonyoung yang awalnya terkejut kemudian kesal. Soonyoung mematikan telepon Jeonghan tanpa membalas perkataan Jeonghan di dalam telepon.

"Ada apa?"

Soonyoung kelihatan enggan menjawab, "Seungcheol- _hyung_ datang. Jeonghan- _noona_ bilang dia tidak akan pulang malam ini dan akan menginap di hotel. Dua orang itu astaga, lalu mereka menyuruh kita menjaga Hansol malam ini."

"Kau keberatan menjaga Hansol? Hansol kan tidak rewel juga."

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon dengan wajah yang masih kelihatan sebal, "Begini namanya hanya membuatku sakit hati saja. Mengurus anak sementara orangtuanya sedang dalam proses membuat adik untuknya. Memangnya mereka tidak capek apa?"

Jihoon menyengir, "Ah, kau iri saja."

"Iri apanya?" Soonyoung mendelik.

"Ya iri karena tidak punya istri. Makanya cepat menikah."

Soonyoung mendengus, ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memegang bahunya, menatapnya lekat.

"Dengar, aku ini selektif sekali memilih istri. Bukan yang wajahnya cantik ataupun dadanya besar."

Jihoon memalingkan mukanya, ia mendadak merinding menyadari bahwa di kamar hanya ada ia dan Soonyoung dan jarak mereka sedekat ini.

"Kalau kau mau aku cepat menikah, maka cepatlah bercerai karena aku hanya akan menikahimu."

Soonyoung melepaskannya dan itu membuat Jihoon merasa sangat lega—selega saat ia menyelesaikan tugas akhir di pendidikan spesialisnya dua tahun lalu. Ia mendengar langkah Soonyoung keluar kamar tapi tidak berniat untuk melihat sosok pria itu.

"Soonyoung—"

Eh, sial. Jihoon mendadak lupa apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, sementara Soonyoung sudah menoleh padanya, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya.

"—to-tolong tutup pintunya." Jihoon akhirnya hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Soonyoung terkekeh, sebelum menutup pintu ia berbisik agak keras, "Malam ini aku ada disini, jangan lupa mengunci pintumu kalau tidak mau aku menyelinap masuk."

Jihoon menunjukkan wajah masam pada Soonyoung setiap mereka bertemu hingga ia tidur malam itu.

.

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Jihoon diketuk pada pukul tiga pagi, Hansol ada di sana sambil mengucek mata—bilang kalau ia ingin buang air kecil dan minta ditemani Jihoon, " _Uncle_ Soonyoung tidak ada di kamar." Katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengantarkan Hansol ke kamar kecil—Jihoon diam-diam kagum, bagaimana cara Jeonghan bisa mendidik anaknya jadi pintar dan sama sekali tidak rewel seperti ini?

Setelah mengantarkan Hansol kembali ke kamar, Jihoon pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Disana ia melihat Soonyoung tertidur dengan tangan terlipat di meja, satu tangan memegang pena, pipinya menempel di tumpukan kertas, disebelahnya ada kopi yang tinggal setengah. Setelah menuang air dingin kedalam gelas, Jihoon melirik isi kertas yang cuma bisa separuh terbaca—bacaannya; _permohonan dana untuk penambahan unit bidang konsumsi_. Di sebelahnya ada nota dinas, di sebelah nota dinas ada beberapa undangan relasi. Mungkin Soonyoung menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkannya karena Jihoon ingat, hari ini Soonyung tidak _full_ berada di kantor.

Pipinya lucu, Jihoon membatin. Jarinya tidak tahan untuk mencolek, tapi ditahan.

Ini betulan pria umur tiga puluh kan?

"Tidak jadi minum?"

Jihoon kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu, air di gelasnya nyaris tumpah kena berkas Soonyoung sementara pria itu menyengir.

"Gugup sekali. Suara air yang dituang di gelas itu kedengaran nyaring. Aku jadi terbangun." Soonyoung matanya sipit sekali kalau baru bangun. Jihoon mendengus, meneguk cepat hingga air di gelasnya habis.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Lee Seyong mendatangiku ke rumah sakit ketika aku kesana malam tadi untuk mengambil berkas yang belum sempat kutandatangani. Aku heran darimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang di kantor." Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya, rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tambah berantakan saja.

Jihoon yang kaget, "Eh, dia?"

"Dia bilang aku membawamu kabur." Soonyoung melanjutkan untuk menandatangani berkas, lalu sedikit mendengung, "Duh, sampai mana aku tadi?"

"Lalu?" — _yang terjadi selanjutnya apa?_ Jihoon membatin sekali lagi. Soonyoung berhenti menandatangani berkas selanjutnya.

"Aku bilang sekarang aku belum membawamu kabur, tapi nanti pasti aku akan membawamu kabur darinya."

Jihoon menoyor kepala Soonyoung, gregetan level maksimal. "Berhentilah bercanda, Pak."

"Menurutmu aku masih bercanda? Astaga, Jihoon." Soonyoung mengusap pelipis yang kena toyor, "Aku ini sudah masuk kepala tiga, Ayah Ibuku sudah pasrah masalah jodoh. Mereka sudah memaksaku menikah berkali-kali tapi tidak bisa, bahkan jika aku jatuh cinta pada janda yang sudah bercucu, mereka akan menyuruhku menikah sekarang juga." Giliran Soonyoung menusuk pucuk hidung Jihoon dengan ujung atas penanya, "Apalagi kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan janda kembang. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk menolak perempuan pilihanku."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan dahi berkerut. Ia menyingkirkan pena Soonyoung yang mengenai pucuk hidungnya.

"Pak, Ingatlah kalau aku belum bercerai dari suamiku." Jihoon bicara dengan nada datar, "Apa ada lagi hal lain yang dikatakan Seyong padamu?"

Soonyoung bersandar di kursi makan, "Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menggertakkan gigi. Mungkin ia ingin menunjuku, tapi ia menahan diri."

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Soonyoung menepuk kepalanya dua kali.

"Sebenarnya dia mencintaimu, Jihoon. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Jihoon menghela nafas, "Aku tidak mengerti dirinya."

"Kau juga mencintai dia kan? Bagaimanapun kalian sudah dua tahun hidup bersama. Dengan perilakunya yang seperti itu, alasan apalagi yang membuatmu bertahan jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tanpa berkedip, cukup lama hingga ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya dan membiarkan matanya basah. Soonyoung tertawa, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Ya ampun Jihoon, sudah tidak malu menangis di depanku?" Soonyoung membawa Jihoon untuk menyembunyikan wajah di bahunya. "Sepertinya mendapatkanmu masih sangat sulit, kukira kau tidak mencintai suamimu, ternyata perasaanmu dalam ya."

Jihoon hanya diam, menggigit bibir. Yang dikatakan Soonyoung tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi, air matanya mengalir karena ia sadar ia mencintai suaminya tapi juga mulai menaruh hati pada Kwon Soonyoung. Spesialis jiwa bodoh yang bukannya membuat perasaannya lega, tapi malah menemukan sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya gelisah.

.

(to be continued)

.

Ps: hei, maaf ya saya baru nongol lagi. Serius niatnya minggu kemarin sudah publish dua chapter. Tapi pekerjaan saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya bolak-balik keluar-masuk kota/? dan pas pulang ke rumah di akhir pekan, saya tepar, kondisi lemes (sampe sekarang pun kayanya ya) tapi mudahan minggu ini saya bisa publish dua chapter, chapter empat mungkin bakal publish sabtu atau minggu, doakan otak saya masih bisa encer dan mata saya fit ga minta merem terus.

Pss: makasih buat yg udah review, makasih banyak pokoknya ya ~

Psss: OI LEE JIHOON DI GIMPO CUMAN PAKE JAKET DOANG ITU, PUTIH DIK JIHOON, PUTIH SEKALI KECIL SEKALI LEGIT SEKALI /pls


	4. Chapter 4

(re-do)

4/?

* * *

.

"Padahal kau bisa memakai bekas luka itu sebagai penguat untuk menggugat cerai." Soonyoung berkomentar.

Jihoon melirik padanya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat pada memar yang ada di lengannya, "Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin menggunakan alasan _DV_ sebagai alasan perceraianku."

Soonyoung masih memandanginya, beberapa saat yang lalu Jihoon sempat menangis. Lalu diantara kalimatnya yang tidak jelas karena senggukan, Soonyoung mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa Jihoon memang menyayangi suaminya.

Lalu rasanya hati Soonyoung yang menangis setelahnya. Jihoon tenang dengan sangat cepat, namun, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah yakin ia harus bercerai dengan suaminya. Soonyoung menanyainya lagi.

"Lalu mau pakai alasan apa?"

Jihoon memandangnya beberapa saat, terdiam memandangi mata Soonyoung yang juga balik menatap matanya.

"Aku akan menemui Seyong nanti. Aku harus mengatakan kalau aku ingin bercerai dengannya."

"Lalu, pura-pura pacarannya?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, meninggalkan Soonyoung di ruang makan sendirian. Ketika Soonyoung melemparnya dengan pertanyaan itu sekali lagi, jawaban yang ia terima dari mulut Jihoon adalah terserah.

Oh.

Soonyoung tersenyum miring. Apa Jihoon sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh?

"Ya yang mengajak untuk pura-pura pacaran tadi siapa?"

Mencintai Lee Jihoon membuatnya gila, kalau Soonyoung boleh jujur. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti sebelum perasaannya ini dibalas.

* * *

.

Jeonghan pulang bersama Seungcheol subuh hari. Ia menemukan anak-anaknya masih tidur tapi Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah ribut di dapur.

"Kenapa kau ikutan bangun, Soonyoung?"

"Kan mau membantumu menyiapkan sarapan. Eh, aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak harum begini."

Jeonghan menyapa mereka berdua, "Duh, maaf merepotkan, Jihoon!"

Jihoon kaget ketika ia mendengar suara Jeonghan, " _Eonni_ sudah pulang?"

Soonyoung yang sedang makan apel melompat mendekati sosok pria di belakang Jeonghan, "Astaga, _hyung_. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu."

Jihoon ikutan melirik laki-laki yang sudah berpakaian kasual, tapi dari posturnya yang kekar dia yakin lelaki itu adalah suami Jeonghan—yang katanya tentara berpangkat kapten—Choi Seungcheol. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi fisiknya memang bagus sih.

Seungcheol tertawa, lalu menarik telinga Soonyoung mendekat. Berbisik, "Jadi itu istri orang yang kau taksir itu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menyengir, agak merinding jika kakak sepupu iparnya sudah bicara sambil berbisik begini—bukan karena takut tapi karena geli, "Iya, _hyung_. Cantik kan dia?"

"Cantik sih cantik, tapi itu istri orang bodoh." Seungcheol menjitaknya di kepala, "Jeonghan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, yah, kau tidak salah sebenarnya, tapi kau juga salah. Oi, semalam kalian menginap disini berdua untuk menjaga Hansol?!"

Soonyoung bingung dengan cara bicara Seungcheol, "Aku tidak mengerti—hei, _hyung_ , tidak mau melihat Hansol dan membangunkannya? Dia pasti senang jika wajah pertama yang ia lihat setelah bangun tidur pagi ini adalah wajah ayahnya."

Soonyoung harus bisa mengesampingkan pembicaraan mengenai 'istri orang' ini kalau tidak mau hatinya sakit lagi. Sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Dan Seungcheol sebagai orang militer tidak punya hati sepeka itu untuk memahami perasaan sepupu istrinya. Untunglah Seungcheol sepertinya masih sangat peka terhadap anak, bagaimanapun dia juga sangat kangen Hansol setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu.

Seungcheol segera menuju kamar anaknya sementara Jeonghan sudah menggantikan posisi Soonyoung untuk membantu Jihoon memasak—ya sebenarnya tadi Soonyoung tidak membantu, tapi hanya bicara saja.

Jam menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi ketika Seungcheol membawa turun Hansol yang sudah rapi dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak ke meja makan. Soonyoung menguap setelah minum susu, sejak terbangun ketika Jihoon mengambil air di dapur tengah malam kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai pagi ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar Jihoon ingin menemui suaminya lagi hari ini.

Sementara yang dipikirkan kalem menyantap roti isi telur yang dimasak sendiri tadi pagi.

Soonyoung selesai makan lebih dulu dan berdiri. "Jihoon, mau kuantar ke rumahmu?"

Jeonghan terbelalak sementara Jihoon tersedak. Seungcheol masih fokus mengawasi makan Hansol, jadi ia tidak memperhatikan.

Jihoon meneguk air banyak-banyak, "Soonyoung, itu tidak per—"

"Aku akan tinggal saja di mobil, aku tidak akan ikut campur pembicaraanmu dengan suamimu, aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja kalau-kalau kau akan dipukuli lagi—jangan hentikan aku untuk memukulinya balik kalau nanti dia memukulimu."

Soonyoung tahu suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik, dan nada bicara yang ia gunakan mungkin terlampau dingin—tapi karena itulah Jihoon jadi seperti tidak punya kuasa untuk membantahnya. Padahal Soonyoung tidak memberikan perintah, hanya menawarkan—penawarannya tidak untuk ditolak.

Jihoon akhirnya berpamitan pada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol—lalu membawa koper berisi barang-barangnya. Ya, Jihoon pikir ia tidak bisa tinggal di tempat Jeonghan lebih lama lagi, ia mungkin bisa mencari penginapan atau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya nanti. Hansol yang hari itu sedang libur bahkan berpesan hati-hati padanya. Jihoon gemas lalu mencium pipi anak itu dalam-dalam.

"Nanti _auntie_ akan sering kesini, oke?"

Hansol mengangguk. Jeonghan pernah bilang pada Jihoon, bahwa meskipun Hansol sangat tenang dan kalem, bocah itu sebenarnya kesepian karena sering sendirian kalau dirumah, dan meskipun Hansol tidak banyak melakukan interaksi dengannya, Jeonghan bilang juga pada Jihoon kalau sebenarnya dia cukup _kepo_ dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon masuk ke mobil Soonyoung dan pria itu membawanya pergi meninggalkan rumah Jeonghan. Mereka sempat pergi ke rumah orangtua Jihoon untuk menitipkan koper Jihoon disana, dan juga Jihoon berkata ada sesuatu penting yang harus ia bawa.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Cuma perlu lima belas menit kesana. Setelah persimpangan ini, belok ke kiri, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung melakukan intruksi Jihoon dan Jihoon merasa aneh dengan Soonyoung yang serius seperti ini. Ia merasa takut mendadak, bukannya ia takut Soonyoung akan melakukan sesuatu padanya seperti perasaan takutnya pada Seyong, tapi entahlah.

Jihoon memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan, Soonyoung pun tidak mengajaknya bicara selain ketika menanyakan posisi rumahnya atau jalan mana yang harus mereka ambil.

Jihoon sama sekali tidak menghubungi Seyong untuk kedatangannya kali ini dan ia pikir ia juga cukup gila karena tidak bisa menolak tawaran Soonyoung. Astaga, apa yang akan tetangganya katakan jika tahu ia menghilang selama beberapa hari kemudian ia datang ke rumah dengan diantarkan seorang lelaki yang bahkan bukan suaminya. Sial. Sial. Kenapa pikiran Jihoon sementah ini.

"Tenang saja, sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan keluar dari mobil kecuali jika aku merasa kau dalam bahaya."

Jihoon menelan ludah. Ekspresinya mungkin sangat mudah dibaca oleh Soonyoung—ia memang gelisah sekarang. Sangat gelisah.

Ia harus secepatnya menyudahi keadaannya yang sesak mencekik ini.

Jihoon menyuruh mobil Soonyoung menepi untuk memasuki halaman rumahnya. Rumah Jihoon sebenarnya cukup luas—itu adalah rumah Seyong yang sudah dimilikinya sebelum menikah dengan Jihoon. Pekerjaan Seyong adalah arsitek, Soonyoung sendiri harus mengakui kalau rancangan rumah bergaya barat dengan langit-langit tinggi itu sangat bagus, meskipun nuansanya kuno. Di depannya ada mawar merambat dengan beberapa bunga yang mekar—Soonyoung tidak sempat menanyakan siapa yang menanamnya ketika Jihoon langsung turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Soonyoung memilih diam saja. Ia mematikan mobilnya dan memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung di jok. Mau tidur tapi tidak bisa.

Jihoon memencet bel rumah tiga kali sebelum pintunya terbuka. Ia mendapati Seyong membukakan pintu rumah dengan keadaan kacau balau.

Astaga, Jihoon tahu sebenarnya ia belum siap untuk ini.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis, lalu memperhatikan Seyong yang sepertinya jadi lebih kurus setelah beberapa hari ia tinggalkan.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa ia malah menanyakan hal tersebut, Seyong juga kelihatan bingung dengan pertanyaannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, dan begitu sadar, Jihoon langsung mengibaskan tangannya sekali, "Tidak, err, maksudku, boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aneh. Seyong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin marah ataupun kesal. Jihoon tahu dari gerakan bola mata suaminya kalau suaminya menyadari keberadaan mobil Soonyoung di belakang. Tapi, Seyong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginan bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Masuklah, Jihoon."

Jihoon melangkah masuk. Dan dari dalam mobil, Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya.

Seyong memberikan satu seringai kecil padanya ketika menutup pintu.

* * *

.

"Aku sejujurnya tidak ingin berlama-lama, jadi tidak usah repot membuatkanku minuman, Seyong." Jihoon memberikan jawaban itu ketika Seyong menyuruhnya duduk dan menanyai ingin minum apa.

Seyong tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, maumu apa Jihoon?"

Jihoon menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Seyong, suaminya menerimanya dengan penasaran dan membukanya dengan cepat.

"Itu surat gugatan cerai, aku harap kau mau menandatanganinya." Jihoon berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Seyong tertawa lagi, ia memegang kedua bahu Jihoon.

"Apa ini, Jihoon? Jadi kau benar-benar selingkuh dan memilih bersama direktur rumah sakit jiwa itu?" Seyong bertanya dengan tawa, tapi denial terdengar begitu jelas dalam nada suaranya. Jihoon menepis kedua tangan yang mencengkeramnya dan menatap pada Seyong.

"Seyong, aku… aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini, tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu." Jihoon menggigit bibir, "Lagipula aku hanya membawa kesialan bagimu kan? Seperti yang sudah sering kau katakan padaku. Aku juga punya hati, Seyong. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku."

Jihoon sudah berbalik dan ingin keluar dari rumah saat tiba-tiba Seyong menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Tubuh Jihoon didorong ke dinding dan Seyong mengapitnya. Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya ke samping ketika ia tahu Seyong akan menciumnya. Sayangnya hal tersebut hanya membuat Seyong gregetan, ia menggeram dan mengarahkan dagu Jihoon untuk mengahadapnya sebelum melahap bibirnya dengan cara yang sangat rakus.

* * *

.

Soonyoung sudah benar-benar tidur ketika Jihoon mengetuk pelan pipinya. Soonyoung terbangun dengan mudah dan melirik jam. Ia mengernyit lalu bertanya pada Jihoon.

"Jam berapa kita sampai disini, Jihoon?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu, memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung tanpa memandangi pria itu, "Entahlah, mungkin sekitar jam delapan?"

 _Astaga, aku sudah tidur selama tiga jam._ Soonyoung melirik pada Jihoon, dan mencium wangi asing yang sepertinya tadi bukan wangi Jihoon—seperti wangi sabun yang berbeda dan ia juga melihat rambut Jihoon agak basah. Soonyoung menyalakan mobil dan mereka meninggalkan pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Seyong sudah mau menandatangani surat gugatan cerai itu."

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya, "Semudah itu?"

"Iya."

Jihoon fokus melihat ke jalan, sementara Soonyoung yang mengemudi sesekali masih melirik padanya. Soonyoung akhirnya menyadari ada bekas merah samar baru di perpotongan leher Jihoon. Perempuan itu menggunakan kemeja berkerah agak rendah, sehingga sebagian besar lehernya nyaris terlihat. Soonyoung berdeham.

"Kau sungguh baik, masih mau memberinya sesuatu untuk yang terahir kalinya bahkan setelah dia melakukan semua kekerasan padamu."

Jihoon tahu ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Soonyoung sekarang, ia tidak ingin Soonyoung berpikir bahwa ia adalah sejenis perempuan murahan atau apa—karena kentara sekali dari nada bicara Soonyoung bahwa pria itu tidak suka.

"Dia yang meminta—" Soonyoung bisa mendengar Jihoon menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "—untuk yang terakhir, sebelum ia menandatangani suratnya."

Soonyoung membelokkan mobil di persimpangan, "Dia lebih terlihat ingin membuatku cemburu dengan memberimu tanda kemerahan yang terlihat di leher."

Jihoon kaget, lantas saja meraba lehernya, "Astaga."

"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan meninggalkannya, Jihoon. Ini musim panas dan dia meninggalkan bekas ciuman di leher, kau pergi ke kantor, dan orang akan mengira kalau aku yang membuat badanmu gemetar keenakan pagi ini." Soonyoung bicara lagi, dan Jihoon tahu pria itu memang benar-benar kesal. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi ia tidak tahu ia harus meminta maaf untuk apa. Soonyoung _belum jadi_ siapa-siapanya.

"Jangan pergi ke kantor, jangan pergi ke rumah orangtuaku." Jihoon akhirnya menoleh pada Soonyoung, "Bisa?"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" Soonyoung bertanya padanya. Dan Jihoon diam.

Soonyoung memutar balik mobilnya dan membawa mereka menuju ke arah sebaliknya, "Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika kubawa ke apartemenku. Tenang, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Mereka benar-benar pergi ke apartemen Soonyoung. Jihoon memasukinya setelah Soonyoung membuka kuncinya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Apartemen Soonyoung luas—seperti yang sudah ia duga dari hunian seorang direktur. Soonyoung melempar kuncinya ke sofa dan tanpa bicara ia menuju dapur.

Jihoon mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyusul Soonyoung di dapur, ia menemukan Soonyoung yang bersandar di meja makan sambil meminum sekaleng _cola_.

"Soonyoung, apa kau kesal padaku?" Jihoon bertanya—pelan dan hati-hati.

Soonyoung meletakkan _cola_ nya di meja makan, "Aku kesal, tapi, yah, aku tidak berhak apa-apa terhadapmu. Aku cuma orang yang menyukaimu secara sepihak, dan pasti aku kesal mengetahui bahwa orang yang aku sukai baru saja melakukan hubungan badan, dengan suaminya." Soonyoung meminum _cola_ nya lagi, setelah meneguknya ia kembali bicara, "Dengan suaminya—yah, mana bisa aku marah padamu, yang jadi suamimu kan _dia_."

Jihoon tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa, atau malah tersentuh dengan ucapan Soonyoung. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya, seperti apa perasaannya pada Soonyoung atau seperti apakah perasaan Soonyoung yang sebenar-benarnya padanya. Jihoon juga tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mendekati Soonyoung dan memberinya satu kecupan di pipi.

"Soonyoung, kau ingin aku segera bercerai, bukan?"

Soonyoung masih kaget, responnya jadi lambat. Ia mengangguk sekali beberapa puluh detik setelah Jihoon bertanya.

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan kembali padanya. Jadi, bantu aku untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatiku yang tersisa, apa kau bersedia?"

Soonyoung meletakkan _cola_ nya lagi di meja makan, ia memeluk Jihoon erat dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam. Jihoon yang kaget mengeluarkan erangan kecil ketika Soonyoung memutarnya sehingga kali ini pinggang Jihoon yang membentur meja makan. Soonyoung menggerakkan bibirnya dalam, dan lembut, dan Jihoon yang awalnya mencengkeram lengannya beralih melarikan tangan ke tengkuk Soonyoung. Lengannya mengalung di leher pria itu dan ketika Soonyoung membuat ciumannya beralih liar, jemari Jihoon meremat rambutnya. Soonyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka beberapa menit kemudian, menyisakan Jihoon dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sayu.

"Jihoon, coba katakan kalau kau sebenarnya menyukaiku."

Soonyoung mengecup daun telinganya, Jihoon tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia bersiap mendorong Sooyoung, tapi Soonyoung sudah menahan kedua tangannya.

"Jihoon, jawab—"

Jihoon bingung, "Aku—aku tidak tahu."

"Jihoon, rasanya aku ingin menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas—"

"Soonyoung." Jihoon masih memberikan penolakan, "Jangan."

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung menatapnya, "Kau bahkan tidak menolak ciumanku, Jihoon."

Jihoon terdiam sejenak, mungkin ia akan memikirkan ini—tapi sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin. Mengenai kenapa bisa-bisanya ia tidak menolak ciuman Soonyoung, bahkan membalasnya dan memberikan respon yang cukup berani. Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa rasanya takutnya terhadap Soonyoung hilang mendadak ketika pria itu sendiri memeluknya. Apakah sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin Soonyoung berhenti menyukainya? Apakah ia khawatir kalau Soonyoung akan menyerah dan berhenti berusaha memilikinya?

Jihoon menggigiti bibir, ia tahu ia tidak menginginkan hal itu—Soonyoung menjauh darinya hanya akan menambah lukanya.

"Jihoon, masih ingin diam?" Soonyoung menanyainya lagi. Jihoon sedikit berjinjit untuk menyejajarkan mulutnya di telinga Soonyoung.

Ia berbisik, "Aku menyukaimu, apa kau puas sekarang, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon tidak peduli jika seandainya ia dikatakan sebagai istri kurangajar atau wanita tidak baik. Orang-orang tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lewati selama ini, dulu ia sempat memikirkannya, tapi memandang Soonyoung yang bahkan mengatakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya sementara dirinya sendiri adalah seorang wanita bersuami tanpa tahu malu membuat Jihoon sadar bahwa ada manusia yang jauh lebih sinting dibanding dirinya.

Soonyoung menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Lidahnya menyapu bibir Jihoon dan Jihoon langsung menyambutnya dengan bibir yang terbuka dan lidah yang terjulur sedikit. Lidah Soonyoung lihai menyentuh isi mulut Jihoon hingga Jihoon nyaris tersedak karena sulit mengimbangi. Soonyoung melepaskan ciumannya sejenak hanya untuk menyerang leher Jihoon dan perempuan itu mengerang. Ia membiarkan saja jari-jari Soonyoung bermain di tubuhnya—bahkan ketika Soonyoung membawanya ke tempat tidurnya yang berantakan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, Jihoon tetap membiarkannya.

Jemarinya menjambak rambut Soonyoung ketika pria itu menenggelamkan wajah diantara kakinya yang terbuka, mengerjainya di bawah sana. Jihoon merasa geli, dan fakta bahwa Soonyoung yang menyentuhnya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Rasanya seperti baru pertama kalinya disentuh, hanya saja Jihoon sudah mengerti akan kemana alur permainannya. Punggung Jihoon melengkung dengan suaranya yang melengking ketika Soonyoung menghisapnya kuat di bawah sana dan membuatnya melihat putih beberapa saat. Tidak lama, sampai Soonyoung menghujaminya lagi dengan ciuman-ciuman intim yang membuatnya mau tidak mau larut lagi dalam instingnya yang liar dan melupakan norma hingga hal ini selesai.

Soonyoung memastikan ia siap, dan ketika Jihoon memberi anggukan, ia sudah merasakan Soonyoung menerobosnya. Jihoon melenguh, jemari mencengkeram seprai. Soonyoung bergerak perlahan, namun dalam dan itu membuat Jihoon gemetar ketika titiknya disentuh. Ia meminta Soonyoung untuk bergerak lebih, dan Soonyoung memberinya hujaman lebih cepat. Melihat bagaimana Soonyoung begitu luwes memanjakannya, Jihoon yakin bahwa Soonyoung sama sekali bukan pemula—tapi ia tidak peduli, bukankah dirinya juga sama?

Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Soonyoung dan Soonyoung sepertinya menjadi lebih beringas ketika menyadarinya—diiringi lenguhan Jihoon yang memintanya mengisinya dengan hentakan yang lebih keras. Ini luar biasa, emosinya membuncah dan pecah antara senang dan juga sisa kemarahannya. Soonyoung menggeram, ia tidak tahu ia bisa sebergairah ini hanya karena bisikan seorang Lee Jihoon. Yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya—Jihoon membalas perasaanya, lalu sekarang tahu-tahu sudah dibawahnya sambil mendesahkan namanya.

Kaki Jihoon jatuh, terlalu lemas melingkar, namun ujung-ujung jari kakinya menekuk ke dalam—menahan getaran yang dibuat Soonyoung ke seluruh tubuhnya, lalu ia datang lagi ketika Soonyoung menciumi lehernya, turun ke dadanya, lalu pria itu sendiri datang setelah memberikan satu-dua hentakan yang keras dan dalam. Lalu Jihoon merasakan ada yang menyembur di dalamnya.

Tidak masalah, ia tidak dalam masa subur—dan jujur saja Jihoon tidak merasa ia akan hamil karena hal ini.

Soonyoung meraihnya dan Jihoon menyambutnya lalu mereka berciuman sekali lagi. Ini hal yang sangat gila, dan bodoh, dan menjijikkan mungkin—bagi sebagian orang. Soonyoung sudah menarik dirinya dari dalam Jihoon dan memilih untuk berbaring di sebelahnya, miring menghadap Jihoon.

"Jihoon—maaf, aku sudah menahannya selama ini tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Jihoon memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi aku terlalu… senang?" Soonyoung menatapnya dalam, "Aku merasa seperti baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan besar, ini bahkan lebih hebat dibandingkan ketika Ayahku memintaku menjadi direktur." Pria itu lalu tersenyum, meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

 _Terima kasih karena dicintai?_ Jihoon bahkan belum yakin bahwa ia mencintai Soonyoung atau tidak. Ia hanya merasakan ketertarikan, lalu rasa nyaman. Mungkin itu akan berkembang seiring waktu, ia perlu waktu untuk membiarkan Soonyoung mengisi sebagian lagi hatinya yang masih terluka—membiarkan Soonyoung menyembuhkannya. Jihoon tidak pernah berharap dicintai sebesar ini terhadap lelaki, tapi Soonyoung sudah membuatnya berharap banyak bahkan hanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Sudah cukup Jihoon mempertahankan gengsinya lalu memberikan kesempatan bagi pria di depannya ini untuk lebih mendapatkan hatinya.

Diam-diam, Jihoon masih merasa bersalah pada Seyong. Dia mungkin memang istri yang tidak pantas dipertahankan, Jihoon mengakuinya karena nyatanya ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Tidak apa. bibirnya melukiskan senyum karena akhirnya ia sadar bahwa menurutnya ia memang mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

.

Setelah beberapa proses dan waktu yang cukup lama, persidangan perceraian Jihoon bisa dibilang lancar, tidak alot dan Seyong memang benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk bekerjasama. Jihoon tidak tahu apa motifnya, apakah Seyong juga ingin lekas berpisah dengannya atau ingin menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai—yang pasti itu bukan Jihoon. Mereka berhasil damai sebelum bercerai meskipun perceraian itu sendiri tetap berjalan. Seyong menjabat tangannya lebih dulu ketika hakim selesai mengetukkan palu sebanyak tiga kali. Jihoon menjabatnya balik dan sebenarnya Jihoon sedikit kaget juga dengan apa yang diucapkan mantan suaminya selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku untuk dua tahun ini, seharusnya aku tidak menimpakan semuanya padamu, Jihoon."

Jihoon maklum, "Itu pasti sulit, aku tahu seberapa terpukulnya dirimu."

"Kau sudah bertahan cukup lama waktu itu, Jihoon. Kenapa kau bisa tahan denganku?" Seyong menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku benar-benar malu jika mengingat semuanya."

Jihoon tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa. kita bisa melupakan semuanya dan memulai untuk menjadi teman baik, bukan?"

Seyong sejujurnya adalah orang yang baik. Jihoon sedikit menyayangkan kenapa Seyong baru memunculkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak menyesal, ia sudah memutuskan semuanya, jadi kenapa ia harus mempertimbangkan semuanya lagi dari awal?

Jihoon pamit untuk pergi lebih dahulu. Ayah dan Ibunya mengajaknya untuk bersama tapi Jihoon menolak, Soonyoung sudah meneleponnya dan mengatakan akan menjemputnya sesaat setelah sidang selesai—ketika ia masih berbicara dengan Seyong, lalu Seyong memberikan senyum maklum dan menjauh—senyumnya sebenarnya agak terluka.

Soonyoung datang lima menit setelah orangtua Jihoon pergi. pria itu turun dan tersenyum pada Jihoon lalu mengucapkan selamat siang sok formal. Jihoon menyikutnya.

"Jihoon, _blouse_ -mu bagus, tapi juga jelek." Soonyoung berkomentar, Jihoon cemberut.

"Tidak usah memuji kalau begitu."

"Itu bagus karena kakimu kelihatan, itu jelek karena akhirnya banyak orang yang melihat pahamu."

Sejak mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain, rumah sakit sudah ramai dengan isu serupa aroma bangkai, mengenai mereka yang berselingkuh. Latar belakangnya macam-macam sampai Jihoon pusing mendengarnya. Soonyoung selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan bersikap biasa saja karena, yah, pria itu memang sinting.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, tapi melewati Soonyoung dan masuk ke mobil pria itu tanpa bicara. Soonyoung menyusulnya dan duduk di samping Jihoon—di bagian kemudi tentu saja. Jihoon memainkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil mengecek ponsel.

"Soonyoung, makan siang di restoran temanku lagi ya, katamu disana enak kan?"

Soonyoung menurut, ia mengangguk sekali lalu menuju tempat yang disebutkan Jihoon. Ketika mereka menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang merah berubah warna, Soonyoung berdeham.

"Jihoon, kau sudah resmi bercerai bukan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu bisa kan kita juga meresmikan hubungan kita ini? Maksudku, aku sudah bisa kan mengenalkanmu sebagai pacarku pada orangtuaku?"

Jihoon dulu pernah menikah karena perjodohan, jadi sudah jelas ia mengenal orangtua mantan suaminya terlebih dahulu baru ia mengenal Seyong, sementara Soonyoung… entahlah. Membayangkan bertemu dengan orangtua Soonyoung dan dikenalkan sebagai pacar?

Sialan, Jihoon gugup jadinya. Dia ini sudah pernah menikah, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan pendapat orangtua Soonyoung nantinya.

Soonyoung menginjak gas lagi ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah warna, ia tertawa, "Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Jihoon. Aku tidak akan membawamu untuk menemui orangtuaku sekarang."

* * *

.

(fin)

(canda ding, masih to be continue kok, hahahaha)

.

* * *

Ps: maaf ya, kayanya chapter ini mesum abis. Saya piktor seharian abis denger rekaman piipmoansnyapiip jihoon. Sialan banget, OI FANGIRL INTER MANA YANG UDAH BIKIN REKAMAN ITU HAH? MANTAP MBAKyu, aku padamu /ggg

Pss: hari ini poppomans team Cuma berdua di PH, anjir sy sedih banget. Cuma ot11 yg berangkat, cina line tinggal. Edan ini sedih.

PSSS: INI GA DI BETA YA, JADI MAAF KALAU BANYAK TYPO ATAU KALIMAT YANG KURANG BISA DI-NGEH, YA BIASALAH YANG BIKIN FF JUGA GA JELAS SIH /GGG


	5. Chapter 5

(re-do)

5/?

.

"Soonyoung, kapan kau mau membawaku bertemu orangtuamu?"

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon dari balik koran yang ia baca pagi ini—mungkin ia cukup kuno karena masih membaca harian cetak, tapi kebiasaan itu sulit hilang sehingga asistennya selalu menyediakan harian yang terbit subuh hari sebelum bos bujangan datang ke kantor. Jihoon tahu kalau asisten Soonyoung adalah cewek yang seksi dan suka pakai rok mini yang membuat celana dalamnya menjeplak lewat bokongnya yang terbentuk naik seperti pantat bebek, namanya tidak usah disebutkan, Jihoon beberapa kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu yang sepertinya juga masih melajang hingga usia tiga puluh—sama seperti Soonyoung. Jihoon harus akui bahwa tubuhnya jauh beda dengan asisten seksi itu—JAUH berbeda. Dan di beberapa pertemuan mereka—yang sebenarnya cuma berpapasan ketika Jihoon harus menyerahkan laporan dari seminar yang ia ikuti—asisten itu jelas memberinya sinyal kebencian.

Jihoon tidak peduli meskipun isu ia berpacaran—dan memang benar ia berpacaran dengan Soonyoung menyebar. Hanya saja, ia dan Soonyoung sama-sama sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini. Jihoon itu janda kembang yang baru dua bulan bercerai dengan mantan suaminya, Jihoon tidak masalah, tapi ini akan jadi masalah jika ayah dan ibunya tahu. Itu saja.

"Ha? Segitu inginnya kau ketemu orangtuaku?" Soonyoung menutup korannya dan menatap Jihoon dengan cengiran yang cukup lebar. Jihoon benci melihatnya jadi dia melemparkan laporan seminar yang ia ikuti dua hari lalu ke meja Soonyoung.

"Baca itu, aku capek mengetiknya karena kau bilang kau ingin membaca laporannya hari ini. Ya Tuhan, bahkan kau seperti ini kepada pac—"

"Jihoon- _ssi_ terima kasih atas laporan seminarnya, kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan." Soonyoung menarik laporan dalam bentuk yang sudah dicetak itu dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu lewat matanya. Jihoon tertegun, lalu suara hak sepatu lancip yang terketuk terdengar. Itu asisten Soonyoung.

 _Sialan, nyaris saja Jihoon menyebut 'pacar'._

"Dokter Lee masih disini? Apa menyerahkan laporan seminar bisa segini lamanya?"

Jihoon kesal, tapi ia adalah pemain sandiwara yang sangat baik—mungkin orang tidak akan tahu bahwa ia mengalami _DV_ selama bersama Seyong jika bekas-bekas luka memar pukulan mantan suaminya itu terlihat. Ia tersenyum, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan pergi tapi sudah keduluan Soonyoung berbicara, "Nona Song, bisakah Anda berikan ini pada bagian operasional? Hasil seminar ini akan kita teruskan pada personel disini dan Dokter Lee akan jadi narasumbernya besok, bisa Anda sampaikan pesanku?"

Si seksi Song sebenarnya agak terganggu, tapi ia tetap berbinar menerima perintah dari bos bujangan favoritnya. Ia menerima laporan yang baru saja Jihoon serahkan ke Soonyoung dengan senyuman, " _Ye,_ akan saya sampaikan secepatnya, _sajangnim_."

Asisten seksi itu keluar, dengan _genjotan_ bokong yang luar biasa menggoda di setiap langkahnya. Jihoon seperti ingin memukul bokongnya itu dengan botol minum dan menyuruh perempuan itu untuk mengecilkan ukurannya atau jika tidak, dia yang akan senang hati membuatnya mengecil—tentunya itu bukan dengan cara yang lembut, mungkin Jihoon bisa mengirisnya.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Hei, kau itu pintar berakting, tapi jika sudah kesal tetap saja terlihat jelas olehku. Lirikan matamu itu menyeramkan, Jihoon."

Jihoon berdecih, "Kau memang pintar memilih asisten ya?" dia bicara dengan niat sarkas.

"Ya, aku pintar memilih asisten, tapi aku lebih pintar memilih istri. Kau tidak perlu iri pada badan semoknya itu, Jihoon."

"Aku tidak iri!" bersungut-sungut, Jihoon keluar dari ruangan Soonyoung. Direktur itu hanya tertawa, sama sekali tidak mencegahnya keluar.

Jihoon kembali ke ruangannya dan ia berpapasan dengan Seokmin. Juniornya itu masih kelihatan kikuk setiap bertemu dengannya—dan Seokmin langsung membungkuk. "A—selamat siang, _sunbae_!"

Seokmin itu tinggi, garis hidungnya juga bagus, giginya rapi berjejer—manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Intinya, Seokmin itu tampan. Jihoon tidak ingin juniornya yang sangat tekun dan patuh itu nantinya akan seperti Soonyoung—nyatanya Seokmin juga belum punya pacar. "Siang, Seok. Mau ke kantin?"

Seokmin mengangguk, " _Sunbae_ mau ikut? Kalau tidak keberatan."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Aku oke jika kau yang traktir."

Jihoon sedang sebal dengan Soonyoung, tidak akan menerima ajakan makan siangnya hari ini. Bersama Seokmin mungkin akan terasa canggung, tapi itu tidak masalah. Jadi mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin dan mengambil makanan mereka sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan—satu meja.

" _Sunbae,_ kelihatan senang sekarang. Sepertinya jadi jauh membaik ya?"

Jihoon menjawab setelah menelan kunyahan pertamanya, "Hm? Benar begitu kah?" diam-diam wajah Soonyoung terbayang di benak dan Jihoon tersenyum, "Bukankah itu kelihatan bagus, Seok?"

"Ya, saya senang melihatnya. Kami senang melihat _sunbae_ lebih sering tersenyum dan tidak setertutup dulu."

 _Sebenarnya itu hanya Seokmin sendiri. Karena seisi rumah sakit sekarang sedang mencurigai Jihoon yang berpacaran dengan Soonyoung—dan gossip lebih jauh, disebutkan bahwa mereka selingkuh sebelum Jihoon bercerai dengan Seyong._

Jihoon tersipu sedikit, "Terima kasih."

Seokmin juga tersenyum, menggaruk tengkuk, bingung mau mengatakan apa. serius, janda di depannya itu bukannya kelihatan seperti janda malah kelihatan seperti perawan baru lulus SMA. Seokmin sering mendengar bahwa Jihoon sebenarnya sedang berpacaran dengan direktur rumah sakit, tapi selama ini juga Seokmin tidak melihat ada hal aneh yang dilakukan Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung selain kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Soonyoung dengan gestur sangat lembut—tapi tidak bisa ditolak—mengusirnya dari kursinya karena bos itu ingin makan satu meja dengan Jihoon. dan waktu itu Jihoon masih belum bercerai dengan suaminya, pendekatan Soonyoung waktu itu ditolak mentah-mentah dan mereka bertengkar di kafetaria.

Sebenarnya sejak itulah Seokmin tertarik dengan seniornya satu ini, bagaimana perempuan itu menolak seorang pria yang _menggiurkan_ dilihat dari sisi manapun. Kwon Soonyoung sukses, masih bujangan, anak tunggal. Meskipun akhirnya Jihoon bercerai, Seokmin akhirnya memaklumi—perempuan mana ada yang tahan mengalami _domestic violence_ terus-menerus?

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Seok? Aku sudah habis separuh kau baru makan berapa suap?"

Seokmin gelagapan, langsung menyuap cepat sementara Jihoon tertawa lepas. Sialan, belum pernah Seokmin melihat Jihoon tertawa seriang itu.

Lee Jihoon mendadak berhenti tertawa, dan Seokmin yang sedang menikmati tawanya juga jadi heran. Sebelum Seokmin menoleh ke belakang, sudah ada suara seorang lelaki menginterupsi.

"Dokter Lee, makanmu sudah separuh habis kan? Masuk ke ruangan saya sekarang, saya sudah mencari Anda kemana-mana, jadi hargai saya yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati bersedia mengitari rumah sakit ini untuk membahas bahan presentasi Anda besok."

Jihoon menggigit sendok sebelum meletakkannya di tempat makannya. Dia melihat itu, mata Soonyoung tidak main-main—dan Jihoon bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Soonyoung sampai mendatanginya. Maksudnya, hei, mereka punya ponsel pintar kan?

Jihoon melangkah mendekati Soonyoung tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi pada Seokmin—lagi-lagi Jihoon merasakan hal yang agaknya mirip dengan kejadian ini. Awalnya ia bersama Seokmin dan sesaat kemudian Soonyoung membuat perhatiannya beralih padanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Soonyoung—tidak ada si seksi Song disana.

"Kenapa kau mengajak junior-mu itu lagi untuk makan siang bersama?"

Jihoon jadi ingat bahwa sebelumnya ia ingin mengabaikan Soonyoung, jadi ia merubah posisinya menjadi bersedekap dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Si Lee Seokmin itu jelas-jelas suka padamu. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Jihoon diam sebentar, lalu tertawa, "Ha? Hahaha, ya ampun, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bercanda dan mana yang tidak? Soonyoung, aku dan Seokmin itu hanya berteman."

Soonyoung mendecih, "Oi, Jihoon, kau lupa aku ini lulusan apa? gestur orang itu sudah bisa ditebak jelas, afeksi yang ditunjukkan matanya ketika kau mengajaknya bicara saja sangat terlihat. Apa perlu aku merekamnya dan menunjukkannya padamu kalau dia menunjukkan gelagat ' _sunbae, kau sudah janda, jadi menikahlah denganku_ '?"

Jihoon makin cemberut, "Tidak usah menyebutku begitu, tapi, Seokmin satu-satunya temanku di ruangan. Kau tahu kan, sejak ada gosip tentang kita, orang-orang rumah sakit mulai menjauhiku dan menganggapku jalang sialan yang menggoda direktur muda dan kemudian bercerai dengan suaminya. Bahkan diantaranya memberiku tatapan perang—termasuk asistenmu yang punya lenggokan berlebihan di pinggul setiap langkahnya."

Soonyoung ingin tertawa, tapi ditahan. Oh, rupanya Jihoon belum selesai cemburu padanya, "Lalu apa? aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi Nona Song kecuali masalah pekerjaan, dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan bagus dan teliti, semua selalu selesai tepat waktu dan dia juga bisa melayani tamu-tamu dengan baik, dia ramah."

"Dia tidak ramah denganku." Jihoon masih memberinya rengutan, "Lalu apa bedanya si Song dengan Seokmin? Aku juga tidak menanggapi Seokmin lebih dari seorang teman. dia junior yang bisa membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, dia penurut, dan dia juga ramah."

"Ooh, jadi kau mau bilang kita impas?" Soonyoung menaikkan satu alis.

Jihoon memalingkan mukanya, "Terserahmu saja kau mau menganggapnya apa. apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk membahas ini?"

Soonyoung berjalan mendekatinya, "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Soonyoung memberinya sebuah amplop yang sudah dibuka. Jihoon mengambilnya lalu membaca isinya.

"Pelatihan satu minggu di Aussie?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Ya, itulah. Nona Song baru mengantarkan surat undangan pelatihan ini beberapa menit setelah kau keluar."

Jihoon membaca lagi surat yang ia dapat dari dalam amplop tersebut, "Dimulai besok."

"Sore ini aku sudah berangkat."

Jihoon cemberut, "Sial."

Soonyoung tertawa, menggusak rambut Jihoon dan mencium sekilas dahinya, "Aku akan kangen. Makanya, jaga dirimu, jangan terlalu dekat dengan si Seokmin itu."

Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung beserta kertas undangan itu. "Berangkat saja sana. Kalau aku selingkuh dengan Seokmin jangan salahkan aku."

Jihoon keluar dari ruangan Soonyoung, Soonyoung lagi-lagi tidak mengejar. Hanya tersenyum jahil. Melipat lagi surat undangan yang sudah lecek hasil remasan tangan pacarnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop. Jihoon benar-benar luar biasa. Orang yang baru mengenalnya pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa perempuan itu adalah seorang janda.

"Apa ini baru pertama kalinya dia pacaran? Tingkahnya seperti anak sekolah saja."

Lalu Soonyoung berpikir lagi, "Ooh, apa tadi maksudnya dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya terus supaya dia tidak bisa selingkuh dengan Seokmin?"

.

Soonyoung benar-benar berangkat di sore hari, dan Jihoon sejujurnya agak menyesal karena ia malah bertengkar dengan Soonyoung sebelum pria itu berangkat dan bahkan karena terhalang gengsi, ia tidak mengantar Soonyoung ke bandara meskipun pria itu sudah memberitahunya.

 _Pesawatku sudah boarding. Doakan perjalananku lancar, sayang. Aku menyayangimu._

Jihoon membuka lagi pesan Soonyoung yang dikirim sejam yang lalu. Lalu berguling di kasurnya. Sejak bercerai dengan Seyong, Jihoon kembali tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Mungkin ia akan menginap di rumah Soonyoung pada akhir pekan dan mereka akan melakukan banyak hal disana—terkadang juga seks. Jihoon merasa karena ia sudah pernah menikah dan ia bukan perawan lagi, maka ia bisa bebas melakukannya bersama Soonyoung, ia tidak takut ditinggalkan karena Soonyoung sendiri pun tahu dirinya luar dan dalam—yang penting, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Cukup ia dan Soonyoung saja.

.

" _Sunbae,_ ayo makan siang bersama?"

Seokmin datang ke meja Jihoon ketika perempuan itu sedang menunggu balasan pesan dari Soonyoung. Ia menatap Seokmin sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Oke, lagipula aku juga agak pusing akhir-akhir ini, kupikir aku perlu makan lebih banyak dibanding biasanya."

Seokmin tersenyum ketika Jihoon mengiyakan ajakannya. Mereka pergi ke kafetaria bersama, dan Jihoon sebenarnya sedang menahan sakit—badannya kurang sehat sekitaran dua hari terakhir. Ia juga sudah bercerita pada Soonyoung masalah ini dan pria itu memintanya untuk makan teratur dan menjaga kesehatannya, dan juga agar Jihoon tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

Mereka sampai di kafetaria rumah sakit dan entah kenapa begitu mencium aroma masakan Jihoon mendadak jadi sangat mual. Ia menutup mulutnya, tapi Seokmin tidak menyadari perubahan air mukanya yang mendadak memucat.

Seokmin memesan pesanannya lalu menoleh pada Jihoon, " _Sunbae,_ ingin makan apa?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia menepuk punggung Seokmin pelan, "Seokmin, rasanya aku seperti mabuk."

Lalu Jihoon merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh sebelum ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Begitu Jihoon sadar, ia sudah berada di ruang perawatan. Ia mencoba duduk dan suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Diamlah disitu, Dokter Lee. Aku mengambilkanmu air untukmu."

Itu Jeon Wonwoo, salah satu dokter umum perempuan yang ada di rumah sakit. Ia mengambilkan Jihoon air dan memberikannya pada Jihoon yang sudah duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit. Jihoon menerimanya dan meminumnya sebentar.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukannya?"

Jihoon tidak mengerti, "Ha?"

"Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sebenarnya Jihoon dan Wonwoo cukup akrab di rumah sakit, dari Wonwoo juga Jihoon bisa mengenal Jeonghan. Wonwoo meskipun datar sebenarnya suka bercanda—candaan abstrak dengan muka datar, dan sekarang Jihoon tidak mengerti apakah Wonwoo sedang bercanda atau tidak.

"Maksudmu apa, Won?"

Wonwoo berdecak. "Kau tahu? Aku yang tadi memeriksamu meminta perawat yang membantu pemeriksaanmu untuk tutup mulut mengenai ini. Kau sudah bercerai dengan Seyong dua bulan lalu, jadi katakan padaku siapa yang beraninya membuatmu hamil selama empat minggu ini, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon ternganga.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?" Wonwoo mengetuk dahi Jihoon pelan dengan pulpen, "Kau hamil empat minggu, Jihoon. Oke, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, akhirnya kau berhasil mengandung tapi kenapa setelah kau tidak punya suami? Jadi katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah menggaulimu setelah kau bercerai dengan suamimu sebulan ke belakang."

Jihoon mengusap dahi, "Tunggu, kau bilang aku hamil, Won?"

"Iya."

Jihoon menggigit bibir. Ingin tersenyum tapi juga sedih, dan kaget berlebihan hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Apa ia pernah salah memperhatikan kalender untuk masa suburnya? Soonyoung selalu memperingatkannya hal ini karena pria itu tidak suka memakai kondom ketika berhubungan, dan Jihoon juga tidak suka meminum pil penunda kehamilan—ia tidak terbiasa. Tapi, jika memikirkan sebulan kebelakang, ia memang hanya berhubungan badan dengan Soonyoung. Ya memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki hubungan dengannya selain direktur gila itu?

Dan rasanya sekarang Jihoon juga ikutan gila.

"Sial." Jihoon berbisik. Wonwoo kembali menatapnya penuh selidik, ia yakin Jihoon sudah selesai memikirkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat terdiam.

"Siapa pria itu, Jihoon?" Wonwoo menanyainya lagi.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Ini rahasiaku, Won."

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya, "Okay, aku bisa saja menyebarkan berita bahwa kau hamil sekarang juga jika kau—"

"Iya, iya aku cerita." Jihoon menghel nafas, memotong ucapan Wonwoo sebelum Dokter yang sudah menikah dan punya dua putri itu semakin mengoceh, "Ini bukan anak Seyong yang pasti."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Ini anakku…dan—" Jihoon berbisik benar-benar lirih, "Kau akan merahasiakannya kan?"

"Tentu saja, Jihoon! tolong, jangan sampai dugaanku benar selama ini—"

Jihoon meliriknya, "Kau sudah menduga apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Direktur Kwon—"

"Iya, ini memang anaknya."

Kali ini gentian Wonwoo yang ternganga, "Astaga… Lee Jihoon. jadi benar isunya selama ini bahwa kau—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tahu—semua isi rumah sakit ini tahu kalau dia sudah mendekatiku sejak aku belum bercerai dengan Seyong. Tapi, aku baru memiliki hubungan resmi dengannya sejak aku bercerai. Tidak ada perselingkuhan...yah, mungkin sedikit karena sebelum bercerai dengan Seyong, dia sedikit banyak membantuku dan membuatku tertarik sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, ini bukan kesalahan Direktur Kwon. Aku membiarkannya memilikiku begitu saja, dengan begitu mudahnya."

Wonwoo masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Ia Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Ya Tuhan. Astaga, Jihoon. aku benar-benar kaget."

"Aku pun kaget mendengar berita ini, Wonwoo." Jihoon menggigit bibir, "Padahal Soonyoung selalu mengingatkanku untuk mengingat periode masa suburku setiap bulan. Kami jarang melakukannya. Astaga—"

"Dia sangat sehat—dan punya banyak benih yang keluar pasti. Dia bisa membuatmu hamil, padahal kalian jarang melakukannya."

"—sialan, jangan bahas itu, Jeon Wonwoo." Pipi Jihoon memerah samar-samar, "Aku bingung, aku merasa senang, tapi juga…ugh. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada Soonyoung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Benar juga, dia sedang ada pelatihan kan di luar negeri?"

"Ya. Sejujurnya aku yakin-yakin saja bahwa dia bisa menerima ini, tapi, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya." Jihoon menghela nafas berat, "Aku takut keluarganya tidak bisa menerima aku."

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jihoon berbicara, dan ketika perempuan yang lebih mungil selesai bicara, ia mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat. Jihoon berteriak mengaduh sementara Wonwoo memberinya senyum penyemangat.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Jihoon. pikirkan saja hal baiknya, akhirnya kau bisa hamil! Berarti terbukti bahwa kau bisa memiliki keturunan, kau sehat! Astaga, aku juga bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku sangat senang jika memikirkannya dari sisi ini." Wonwoo tertawa, lalu menggenggam tangan Jihoon, "Kau selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin cepat memiliki anak, jadi terima saja kehadiran janin ini dengan suka. Setelah ini kau harus mengecekkan kehamilanmu secara rutin dan pastikan direktur menikahimu segera. Kau bisa menghubungi Jeonghan- _eonni_ kapan saja. Kalau kau kesulitan, aku bisa membantumu, aku sudah pernah hamil dan melahirkan dua kali."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo, mencoba memikirkan dari sisi baiknya bahwa ia memang mendambakan seorang anak. Kesampingkan dulu orangtua Soonyoung dan orangtuanya, ia perlu fokus untuk memberitahu Soonyoung nanti ketika pria itu pulang dari pelatihannya. Jihoon menggenggam balik jemari Wonwoo.

"Trims, Won. Kau memang yang terbaik. Dan kumohon, tolong tetap rahasiakan hal ini, aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu."

.

(to be continue)

.

No comment buat chapter ini. Saya kerjakan kebut begitu sempat dan lagi lagi ini ga di beta. Jika sempat, akhir pekan ini saya mau change chapters dengan cerita perchapter yg udh saya rapikan karena setelah saya baca ulang chapter yang udah sy publish itu rancu banget lol. Saya perlu buat benahin ini karena sumpah itu ada kesalahan yg fatal buat saya di cerita.  
maaf karena lama ga nongol. Saya sibuk banget sama kerjaan..dan kuliah yang baru saya susul /crie

Thanks buat yang masih mau nyimak fanfik ini!

Regards, fleurie (prev; godhonggaring)


	6. Chapter 6

(re-do)

6/?

.

* * *

Soonyoung melirik kalender di layar ponsel, besok ia sudah akan kembali ke Korea—ke Seoul. Yang namanya tanah kelahiran, biarpun senyaman apapun di daerah lain akan selalu dirindukan, hal seperti itulah yang Soonyoung rasakan, dan juga dia sangat merindukan Jihoon.

Jihoon-nya yang mungil mungkin sekarang tengah bekerja di ruangannya selepas istirahat. Beberapa hari Jihoon tidak banyak bercerita tentang hari-harinya di kantor dan itu sejujurnya membuat Soonyoung sedikit khawatir. Apakah Jihoon baik-baik saja?

Ia menghubungi Jihoon namun tersambung ke kotak suara. Soonyoung memutuskan panggilan dan berdecih sedikit.

"Jangan-jangan dia serius ingin selingkuh dengan Seokmin—"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti bocah. Ia melirik lagi kalender.

"Apa aku pulang sekarang saja ya?"

.

Jeonghan sempat memasang wajah terkejut beberapa saat setelah ia membukakan pintu rumah, sementara Hansol memegangi ujung pakaian ibunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Uncle_ Soonyoung!" Serunya riang dan menghambur memeluk pinggang pamannya. Soonyoung langsung menggendongnya dan mencubit pipi Hansol. Ia berhenti tertawa bersama keponakannya ketika dilihatnya Jeonghan menatapnya sengit sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pulang juga kau, hei Tuan Pengacau."

Soonyoung menurunkan Hansol dari gendongannya, sepupunya yang cantik awalnya terlihat kaget kemudian terlihat kesal seperti baru bertemu dengan seorang pencuri. Jeonghan jarang terlihat seperti ini, dan jika perempuan itu sudah seperti ini, Seungcheol sekalipun biasanya tidak akan berani mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu, _noona_?"

Sayangnya Soonyoung itu bukan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan baru ingin bersuara lagi ketika Hansol menarik ujung piyamanya sambil berkata, " _Mom, I'm sleepy—"_

Jeonghan menghela nafas sangat pelan lalu menggendong putranya yang sibuk mengucek mata.

"Aku tidurkan Hansol dulu, kita akan bicara nanti, Kwon."

Soonyoun menggaruk pelipis, " _Noona,_ kau bahkan tidak menyuruhku masuk."

Soonyoung akhirnya tidak peduli apa sepupunya itu akan mempersilahkannya masuk apa tidak, ia menggeret kopernya masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jeonghan. Ia menatap langit-langit, berpikir apakah seharusnya ia harus mengabari Jihoon apa tidak bahwa ia sudah pulang.

Jeonghan kembali sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia duduk di seberang Soonyoung dan memasang muka serius.

"Soonyoung, sejujurnya Jihoon melarangku untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu. Yah, tapi aku mengetahui hal ini dari Wonwoo bukan dari Jihoon karena dia keceplosan lalu aku—"

" _Noona_ , intinya saja, oke?" Soonyoung memotong sebelum Jeonghan berbicara lebih banyak. "Ada apa? apa ada masalah dengan Jihoon? apa ia selingkuh dengan dokter muda Lee Seokmin itu?!"

Jeonghan nyaris menggeplak sepupunya, "Astaga betapa bodohnya, dia bukannya selingkuh tapi dia hamil. Dia. Hamil. Anakmu."

Soonyoung terdiam dengan mata yang melebar.

"A—apa?"

"Dia hamil anakmu. Dia hamil anakmu, Soonyoung. Astaga, kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menghamilinya seperti itu—astaga, astaga kepalaku pusing ketika memikirkannya. Hei, hei sejak kapan kau bisa berhubungan badan dengan Jihoon, ha? Astaga kalian, Seungcheol bahkan belum menyentuhku hingga minggu kedua pernikahan kami—"

"Itu karena Seungcheol- _hyung_ berangkat ke perbatasan sehabis resepsi pernikahan kalian. Aku kan bukan tentara, aku bujangan, aku bertemu Jihoon setiap hari, siapa yang tahan?" Soonyoung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa, "Jadi karena ini dia tidak sering menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini."

Pria tiga puluh tahunan meremas rambutnya, "Lalu bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Awalnya dia agak stress ketika pertama mendengarnya. Tapi, Wonwoo adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, dia mengatakannya padaku karena kau adalah sepupuku."

"Tadi katamu dia keceplosan, astaga _noona_." Soonyoung menggeram, "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Jihoon itu sangat tenang, pengalamannya bersama Seyong membuatnya terbiasa menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi, aku tetap saja khawatir, karena itu aku memberitahumu, Soonyoung." Jeonghan mendengus, "Dia itu juga sedikit keras kepala, kehamilan pada trimester awal sangat rentan, tapi dia tetap bekerja keras seperti biasa. Wonwoo bilang padaku akhir-akhir ini Jihoon sering masuk kantor setelah istirahat siang karena ia tidak mau orang rumah sakit melihatnya saat mengalami _morning sick_."

"Kurasa aku marah padanya karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku—" Soonyoung menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, geram, "Aku akan meneleponnya, tapi aku akan minta kejelasannya secara langsung nanti."

Soonyoung berdiri dan melirik Jeonghan, mengelus perut. " _Noona_ , punya makanan? Aku lapar huhu—"

.

Jihoon bangun karena deringan ponsel yang tidak berhenti. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya dan melihat nama Soonyoung di layar ponselnya.

Sial. Jihoon menangkup wajahnya sendiri sambil menggigit bibir, kenapa Soonyoung harus menelepon sepagi ini?

" _Pagi, Ji."_ Jihoon bisa mendengar suara Soonyoung lewat ponsel. Dia nyaris menggeram karena setelah beberapa hari memencet tombol tolak saat Soonyoung menelepon, sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia sangat merindukan suara pria itu.

"Pagi, Soonyoung." Jihoon berusaha mempertahankan nada orang baru bangun tidur, "Kenapa menelepon sepagi ini, jam berapa memangnya disana?"

" _Disini jam lima pagi."_

"Soonyoung, jam lima itu harusnya masih bisa digunakan untuk tid—APA?!"

Jihoon lekas saja mengecek jam pada ponselnya, wajahnya memerah ketika ia sadar bahwa layar ponselnya juga menunjukkan pukul lima pagi, "Bilang padaku sejak kapan kau di Seoul?"

" _Semalam. Kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku beberapa hari terakhir, jadi kupikir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya lagi, makanya aku menelepon pagi-pagi. Ternyata perempuanku masih hidup. Aku senang mengetahuinya."_

Soonyoung sangat pintar jika disuruh bicara seperti ini. Mungkin karena gaya bicaranya yang seperti ini yang membuatnya jadi disegani—dan juga tidak disukai beberapa kolega. Jihoon mengusap wajahnya. "Oke, apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini hanya untuk itu?"

" _Jihoon, hari ini ada seminar di Universitas XX. Aku sudah meminta Seokmin untuk menghadirinya, tapi dia bilang ada pasien yang harus dipantau serius selama beberapa hari. Jadi, apa kau bisa—"_

"Ah benar, aku bisa menghadirinya, seminarnya berapa hari?"

Bibir Soonyoung membentuk sebuah garis lurus, ia yakin sekali bahwa Jihoon memang benar-benar ingin menghindarinya. Sejujurnya itu membuatnya merasa sangat buruk sekaligus membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Jeonghan semalam. Jihoon kemungkinan besar memang mengandung anaknya. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak diberitahu? Jika memikirkan hal itu, Soonyoung rasanya ingin marah. ia yang berniat untuk memancing Jihoon mengenai seberapa besar keinginan Jihoon untuk menghindarinya dan hasilnya benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

Bahkan sebelumnnya tadi ia belum selesai bicara, "—baguslah. Seminarnya mulai hari ini, aku membangunkanmu sepagi ini supaya kau bersiap-siap. Diadakan tiga hari."

" _Aku mengerti."_

Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung bicara, tapi pesawat teleponnya tetap hening. Soonyoung sendiri masih terdiam. Tidak berniat menutup telepon meskipun genggaman tangannya pada ponsel mengerat.

"Kukira kau akan bicara lebih banyak, Jihoon, ternyata tidak. Aku mungkin hanya terlalu merindukanmu, tapi kau tidak."

Telepon ditutup oleh Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih terdiam. Perempuan itu kembali merebahkan diri di ranjangnya dan mengerang sambil memeluk selimut yang sudah berantakan. Ia menghela nafas dan menyentuh perutnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Mama masih terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan kehadiranmu pada… uhm, Papa?"

Jihoon tertawa sendiri, astaga bahkan ia dan Soonyoung belum menikah. Benar juga.

.

Seminar yang diikuti Jihoon telah selesai hari ini. Soonyoung sengaja tidak menghubungi perempuan itu sejak teleponnya yang terakhir ketika ia memberitahu Jihoon perihal seminar yang harus diikutinya. Ia menelepon kepala bagian tempat Jihoon bekerja dan menanyakan apakah Jihoon sudah masuk hari ini.

"Benar, _sajangnim._ Lee Jihoon- _ssi_ telah kembali bekerja sejak hari ini." Sahut Tuan Min, selaku kepala bagian, "Apa ada yang Anda sampaikan?"

"Suruh dia menemuiku di ruanganku dalam lima menit hitungan."

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan membayangkan bagaimana Jihoon yang kaget kemudian terbirit-birit datang ke ruangannya setelah ditegur seorang dokter kepala bagian. Memang tidak lama berselang pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Jihoon masuk dengan rengutan hebat sambil memegang sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen pasien.

"Maumu apa, Soonyoung? Aku ada urusan lima belas menit lagi." Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk ketika Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan senyum konyol yang membuat gigi-giginya terlihat dan matanya tenggelam dalam gumpalan pipi. Pria di depannya ini sebenarnya memiliki senyum yang lucu dan bisa membuat wanita manapun meleleh karena tampilannya mirip bocah sekolah dasar.

"Lima belas menit lagi kan, Jihoon." Soonyoung bicara, "Aku kangen melihatmu, tidak mau menemuiku dulu? Kita bahkan sama sekali tidak bicara akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku harus menemui keluarga Tuan Kang, mereka akan datang untuk menjemputnya hari ini."

"Ooh, Tuan Kang sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" Soonyoung bukannya menyuruh Jihoon segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya, tapi ia malah memegang pundak Jihoon, menghadapkannya ke depan untuk membelakanginya lalu ia memeluk Jihoon dari belakang. Telinga perempuan itu ditiup lalu Soonyoung berbisik.

"Temui keluarga Kang atau temani dulu aku disini selama sepuluh menit. Kalaupun terlambat sedikit, mereka pasti mau menunggu."

Jihoon terdiam. Kepalan tangannya gemetar. Soonyoung tersenyum puas dengan aura yang tidak biasa ketika Jihoon memutar kunci ruangannya agar tidak bisa dibuka. Pria itu langsung menciumi leher Jihoon dan membiarkan kertas-kertas yang dipegang perempuan itu jatuh perlahan ke lantai. Jihoon berbalik kepadanya dan tidak ragu memagut bibir lebih dulu. Soonyoung mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas mejanya. Kaki Jihoon menghadap padanya dan Soonyoung meneguk ludah tanpa sadar begitu ia sadar Jihoon memakai rok pendek biru muda yang sangat manis. Dia suka kaki Jihoon dan Soonyoung langsung mencium betisnya, bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan itu Jihoon melenguh kecil. Dia selalu suka sesi dimana Soonyoung menciumi kakinya sebagaimana sedang menciumi bibirnya. Wanita suka dihargai dan bagi Jihoon, pria yang mau menciumi kakinya berarti menghargainya—meskipun Soonyoung tidak selalu seperti itu ketika mereka berhubungan.

Soonyoung sempat melirik jam, "Jihoon, kau mau cepat atau kabur sekarang?"

"Bodoh, aku sudah begini kau suruh pergi? Kau sengaja mau melukai harga diriku, Kwon?"

Soonyoung tertawa, menarik turun celana dalam Jihoon dari balik rok dan membiarkannya masih menggantung di kaki kanan perempuan itu—terhalang oleh sepatu dengan tumit tinggi. "Serius, aku senang mendengarmu mengomel di saat seperti ini."

"Kau gila, Soonyoung—ah!"

Soonyoung masuk tanpa persiapan, sekali dorong dan itu membuat Jihoon memekik. Soonyoung juga sama sekali tidak berjeda, ia langsung bergerak ke luar, ke dalam, ke luar lagi. Kaki kiri Jihoon ada di bahunya, mereka berdua masih sama-sama mengenakan pakaian dan entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat Jihoon jadi panas. Ia memekik dengan suara yang lebih tinggi ketika Soonyoung pas menemukan titiknya di dalam. Soonyoung suka dengan suara tinggi Jihoon, jadi ia bergerak dengan cepat dan penuh hentakan mengejutkan di titik yang sama. Ia belum puas jika suara Jihoon belum serak karena meneriakkan namanya.

"Tidak, jangan disana lagi—oh, Soonyoung sialan-" Jihoon menggigit di leher, di bahu, di lengan. Ia ingin mencakar, tapi pakaian Soonyoung membuat jemarinya tidak enak ketika ingin menancapkan kuku. Suaranya mulai serak, Jihoon melirik jam di dinding. Lima menit lagi sebelum pertemuan dengan keluarga Kang. Sekarang perutnya mulai melilit.

Jihoon tiba tanpa peringatan dan itu cukup banyak. Soonyoung bergerak semakin cepat ketika dinding bagian dalam Jihoon kontraksi saat orgasme lalu ia keluar seluruhnya di dalam Jihoon.

Dua-duanya masih mengatur nafas, Soonyoung mencium Jihoon lebih dulu dengan lembut selama beberapa detik. "Kau masih punya tiga menit untuk bersiap-siap."

Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon dari meja lalu memberinya beberapa lembar tisu. Jihoon menerimanya tanpa bicara dan menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa seks di selangkangannya lalu memakai pakaian dalamnya kembali.

Soonyoung ternyata sudah secara sukarela mengambilkan berkas-berkas pasien yang tadi dijatuhkan Jihoon, lalu menyemprotkan parfum ke arahnya.

Jihoon terbatuk sebentar, lalu melotot ketika merebut berkasnya dari Soonyoung, "Apa-apaan?"

"Menyemprotmu dengan parfum supaya kau tidak bau seks."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, "Satu rumah sakit tahu merk parfum apa yang kau pakai. Mereka akan tahu kalau aku baru saja bertemu denganmu dan isu perselingkuhan itu akan makin ter—"

"Biar saja mereka bicara macam-macam, mereka tidak tahu kalau mantan suamimu itu mandul dan suka melakukan _DV_ karena kau tidak kunjung hamil." Soonyoung bicara dengan sangat santai, lalu mendekat, "Lagipula kita pacaran setelah kau bercerai. Memangnya kau tidak mau kunikahi? Kau sudah hamil anak kita."

Soonyoung berbisik lagi, "Mantan suamimu bodoh sekali, membuang perempuan pintar sepertimu. Ya, meskipun badanmu kecil dan tidak terlalu berisi, tapi kau punya aset yang sempit dibawah sana."

Jihoon berdecih, menepis tangan Soonyoung yang ingin mengelus perutnya dengan muka memerah, "Dasar mesum gila! Aku pergi dulu."

Pintu terbuka, Jihoon keluar lalu ditutup lagi. Soonyoung tertawa lirih lalu membereskan bekas kekacauan mereka. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menggoda Jihoon sampai seperti itu, tapi Soonyoung selalu tidak tahan. Jihoon terlalu menyenangkan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk dilihat.

Sekitar semenit kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring sekali denting. Soonyoung mengecek pesan yang baru masuk dari nomor Jihoon.

 _Nanti telepon aku sekitar jam lima sore. Kau belum bercerita tentang studi banding dan pelatihanmu selama sebulan ini. Omong-omong, tahu dari siapa kau kalau aku sedang hamil?_

Soonyoung ingin tertawa. Ia membaca pesan Jihoon sekali lagi.

Syukurlah hubungan mereka kembali membaik sekarang. Ia membalas pesan Jihoon dengan cepat.

 _Nanti ku ajak kau makan malam, mengenai masalah siapa yang memberitahuku, cobalah kau tebak sendiri. Kita harus membicarakan ini secara langsung, dia anakku, dan kau ibunya. Artinya kau harus jadi istriku, kau paham?_

Pipi Jihoon benar-benar memerah. Kwon Soonyoung keterlaluan, kenapa bisa semudah ini pria itu membuatnya merona.

Jihoon tidak membalasnya lebih lanjut. Ia harus fokus kepada pasiennya sekarang.

"Nona Dokter yang cantik, kenapa Anda tersipu-sipu?"

Karena sangat memalukan ketika pasienmu mengethaui bahwa kau sedang tersipu-sipu, para perawat yang ikut mendampingi Jihoon untuk membawa pasien pun tertawa mendengar komentar pria paruh baya yang kondisi kejiwaannya telah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya itu.

"A—ah, tidak, Tuan Kang." Jihoon mengibaskan tangan, "Ayo, saya antarkan untuk menemui keluarga Anda."

Jihoon sama sekali tidak menyangka respon Soonyoung yang seperti itu. Mungkin memang hanya ia saja yang terlalu takut. Soonyoung masih menginginkannya, dan pria itu memang selalu menginginkannya. Hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya pergi melainkan semakin dekat. Meski mereka melakukan kesalahan, tapi janin yang sekarang sedang berkembang di dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jihoon sangat bersyukur dengan Soonyoung yang seolah mengerti bahwa mereka yang menyebabkannya bersama maka mereka harus menyelesaikannya bersama.

Ini memang sulit—sangat sulit. Tapi, tidak akan sesulit itu jika berani untuk menerima segala resiko. Karena segalanya dilakukan secara sadar, akan tahan atau tidaknya mental seseorang menghadapi masalah ditentukan oleh niat dan kemauan mereka sendiri, apakah ingin menyelesaikannya atau menghindar dan lari dari masalah tersebut.

Jihoon melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ketika mobil keluarga Tuan Kang yang menjemput pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit. Ia terlonjak sedikit ketika sadar bahunya ditepuk dari belakang dan ia melihat Soonyoung berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa? sesuatu yang merepotkan lagi?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Kenapa kau disini? Cepat masuk sebelum ada yang meli—"

"Kenapa, Jihoon? biar saja orang-orang tahu. Ini adalah waktunya bagi kita untuk berhenti menyembunyikan hubungan kita." Soonyoung menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu melirik ke samping, "Yah, dari tadi juga sudah dilihat orang. Kau lupa keberadaan mereka rupanya."

Jihoon melihat arah lirikan mata Soonyoung dan menemukan beberapa perawat yang tadi mendampinginya masih ada disana dan menunjukkan wajah agak kaget.

"Oi, oi, kau, namamu Eunbi kan? Kau satu ruangan dengan Jihoon?" Soonyoung menunjuk salah satu perawat wanita yang berperawakan kurang lebih sama mungil dengan Jihoon (sepertinya Jihoon lebih mungil sedikit) dan gadis itu langsung kaget.

"Y-ya, _sajangnim_."

"Kau kenal Seokmin? Tolong jagakan Jihoon dari dia dan katakan padanya bahwa Lee Jihoon sudah ada yang memiliki."

Pipi Eunbi memerah, dua perawat lelaki lainnya terperangah, wajah Jihoon sendiri jauh lebih merah dari Eunbi. Ia mencubit pinggang Soonyoung keras-keras.

"Aku tidak akan mau makan malam denganmu!" hardiknya.

.

* * *

(end/to be continued?)

* * *

.

Hai, halo setelah sekian lama. Fuh! Yak, jadi bagian dari scene inilah yang saya jadikan cuplikan cerita di affair sebelumnya. Saya ngerjain ini ngebut lho, sy sibuk bgt makin hari semakin tercekik dengan pekerjaan dan engga tau apakah masih ada yg inget atau engga dengan fanfik ini. Dan saya minta usul apakah setelah chapter ini masih harus dilanjut apa cukup sampai disini saja?

Saya sangat mengharapkan reviewnya. SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN REVIEWnya.

Trims untuk yang masih mau baca fanfik balabal ini. Makasih banyaak.


End file.
